Stranded
by xForeverDazzledx
Summary: The wildcats are on there way to a basketball tournament in Hawaii when their plane crashes on a deserted island. Can the group manage to survive all the drama that comes with being a teenager, and keep themselves alive? Based off of Flight 29 Down.
1. The Plane Ride

**Disclaimer- I don't own High School Musical or Flight 29 Down.**

**A/N- I got this idea at school when I had free time. I would have crossed the characters together but since Corbin Bleu plays in both, I could only imagine**

"**Hey, you look like me!" **

**lol. By the way, for those who don't know what Flight 29 Down is, it's a TV show on Discovery Kids (it was offered to Disney but they said it wouldn't "fit in"). I won't be referring to show at all. I just put the Wildcats in F29DWN's shoes. And for those who do watch Flight 29 Down, the story isn't gonna be exactly the same as the show, similar, but not exact. Any who, before I keep rambling on, here is the story!**

It was a sunny day,at least that's what it felt like for the East High gang. They were all on a small charter plane flying to Hawaii for a basket ball tournament; the guys were playing and the girls were cheering in the stands. It seemed that only the pilot was aware of the ominous sky and the fast winds beating against the plane. Zeke, Chad, and Jason were playing catch with a basketball that they had brought along, Troy and Gabriella were deep in conversation, Kelsi was scribbling music down on a piece of paper, Ryan and Sharpay were going over 8-counts for a new dance number, and Taylor and Martha were discussing a book they had both read. The rest of the Wildcat players were on different planes, because the charter planes could only hold so many people.

"Sit down!" the captain shouted to Zeke, who had jumped into the aisle to catch the ball Chad had thrown. "Of course, I had to be on the plane without the chaperones, just my luck!" he thought. "Crazy kids," he mumbled to himself.

Just as Zeke had gotten to his seat, the plane suddenly jerked. A bunch of "Woahs!" and "What was thats?!" were let out. "Sorry kids," the captain said, "but were kinda flyin' through a storm!"

Just as this was said, Troy looked up from his conversation with Gabriella. "Storm? It's a perfectly nor-,"He was cut off as he pulled the screen up that let him look out the window. "Holy...!" The sky was getting darker and rain began to fall from the sky.

"Welcome to reality!" the captain spat.

The plane jerked again. Then there was a flash of lighting. Martha glanced out the window. "Oh my God! The plane's on fire!" she screamed.

"What are we gonna do!" Sharpay cried, "I'm to pretty to die!" Chad glared at her like she was crazy.

"Everybody hold on!" the captain shouted. And with that, the plane made it's way down.

**A/N- Mwah Ha Ha! I love writing cliffs! Though this cliff isn't very bad, you should be able to tell what happens next. Also, I need your help, in your review tell me if you want them to have video diaries to tell their part of the stories. Review please!**


	2. Crash!

**Disclaimer- ****I don't own High School Musical or Flight 29 Down.**

**Chapter 2**

"Everybody hold on!" the captain shouted. And with that, the plane began to fall.

Troy looked out the window to see all water. "Rafts!" he thought. He un-buckled his seatbelt and ran to the back of the plane.

"Kid, sit down! Are you crazy!?" the captain yelled. But Troy ignored him. He opened a door that said "For Emergencies Only". He began searching through the small pantry until he found what he was looking for, a raft. He grabbed some lifejackets, too. As he made his way to his seat at the front of the plane, he started tossing the lifejackets to his friends. "You might wanna put this on," he said to Sharpay.

"Eww! I'm not wearing nylon!" was her response.

"Good luck swimming." He said under his breathe.

When he got to his seat, he handed Gabriella the lifejacket.

"Thanks," she said quietly. You could hear the fear and worry in her voice.

The plane jerked for the third time. The captain looked at the view in front of him. "Water, water, water," he mumbled to himself. Then, all of a sudden, there was a tiny strip of green. _"It's gonna be tight,"_ he thought. Then he jerked the steering device up, bringing the plane down faster.

The plane was picking up speed now. Sharpay began to scream. Then came a loud thud and everything seemed to stop. "Are we dead?" Jason asked. Chad punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"I guess not," he said.

Troy walked over to the door and opened it up. His mouth dropped as he gazed at the paradise they had landed in. He solely stepped onto the white, sandy, beach. He began looking around the plane to see how damaged it was. The fire was gone, but the engines were black and a thick, grey, smoke was rising up. _"That could have been bad."_ He thought.

Sharpay stepped out of the plane and her eyes glistened as she locked at the beautiful island they landed on. "Yes!" she cried, "Who needs Hawaii, we've got this place.

"Uh, Shar," Ryan said, trying to wake his sister up to reality, "We just crashed. We nearly landed in the ocean and look how close we were to landing in the jungle."

Ignoring her brother, Sharpay walked back into the plane and searched for her bright pink suitcase. When she found it, she pulled out a pink beach towel with her name neatly sewn on. She laid the towel and the sand and lain herself on top of it. Then she let out a sigh.

Shortly after Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi stepped out. Then rolled their eyes and groaned at the site of Sharpay lounging on the beach. Taylor walked over to Ryan, "Is she that clueless?" she asked him.

"Yup," he answered.

Gabriella stepped out of the plane. _"I can't believe this is happening,"_ she thought. She began to walk around, in search of Troy. She found him looking at the burnt side of the plane. "Hey," she said. The same fear and worry was in her voice that was there on the plane.

Troy turned around, "Oh, hey," he said, "Looks like we're missing the game!" he said, kicking the sand.

"It's too bad," she said, "Hawaii would have been great." She stared out into the endless blue, "Do you think we're gonna be rescued?"

"I don't know," he said, "We can't be that far from civilization," he followed her gaze into the ocean. No other islands, no boats, "at least I don't think so." They both just stared at the never-ending ocean for awhile until they both snapped into reality.

"Maybe we should go look for food, or water," Gabriella said.

"Alright," Troy agreed, and they both began to walk into the jungle.

**A/N- ****Ok, chapter two. Not much in the story yet, but I needed a sort of intro. There will be drama, adventure, and romance soon. Review please!**


	3. Tents and Water

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own High School Musical or Flight 29 Down.**

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella were walking through the jungle. They were both holding a bunch of fruit. "We've got enough fruit to last a week at least," Troy said.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied, "But we need to find water, that's more important."

"Yeah, what we have isn't gonna last to long." He said, "Let's go drop this off by the plane and then go look for water."

"Alright," she said, and then they headed back into the jungle.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Taylor was digging around in the back compartment of the plane_. "There's gotta be a tent somewhere,"_ she thought. She came across a cardboard box that was labeled "Electronics". _"I'll check in there later."_ After 20 minutes of searching, she finally found a box with a picture of a tent on it. "Yes, finally!" she cried. _"Maybe_ _one of the guys will put it up,"_ she thought. She decided she'd go ask Chad.

Chad was tossing the basketball up in the air and then catching it. _"God, this place is boring,"_ he thought. As he was tossing the ball in the air, Taylor approached him, "Hey Chad, could you put this tent up? Maybe you could get Zeke or Jason or Troy to help."

He looked at her. "Lemme see," he said. She handed him the box, "It doesn't look to hard. I'll go find Zeke or Jason to help."

"Thanks so much," she said, "I'm gonna try and get a fire going, it looks like it'll be dark soon."

"Alright," then they both went their separate ways.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Chad, Zeke, and Jason were staring blankly at the instructions for the tent. "Connect pole "A" to pole "B" then stick side "A" in pocket "2" and side "B" in pocket "8"," Chad read.

"Huh?" Jason said confused.

"I can make the perfect crème brulee, and bake the perfect scone, yet I can't figure out how to put up a simple tent." Zeke said, feeling stupid.

"Well, we don't need directions," Chad said, tossing the directions behind him, "we'll figure it out ourselves."

"Are you sure," Jason asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I can't make my perfect crème brulee without the recipe." Zeke added.

"It'll be fine," Chad reassured them, and they began to pull stuff out of the box.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Sharpay was lying on the beach. Her stomach growled, _"Ooh! I have nutrition bars in my bag! It's not like anyone else will want them."_ She thought. Then she got up and headed to the plane.

When she got there she found Taylor digging through the back compartment, trying to find something to start a fire. "What are you doing? I thought you were getting a tan, or something?"

"I'm hungry, so I'm just getting a nutrition bar I brought with me. Why do you care?" she said.

"You have food!?" Taylor almost shouted.

"Um, yeah. I didn't want some gross plane food, so I brought my own."

"Don't you realize we are stranded with no food at all, except for whatever is in the jungle!?" this time she was shouting.

"Your point?"

"Well you could SHARE!"

"God, if you wanted one you could of just asked!" she walked into the plane, grabbed two bars, and tossed one to her. Then she walked back to her towel.

"Ugh!" Taylor moaned.

**A/N-**** Sorry I took so long to update. I've been really busy this week between school and stuff after school. But it's here now! I'll try to update ASAP. Review please!**


	4. Lost

**Disclaimer- I don't own High School Musical. Never have, most likely never will.**

Taylor was at the newly created fire pit trying to get the fire started with the lighter she had found earlier. But the wood was wet and so was her kindling, so she wasn't making much progress. _"I think there was some kind of brochure in the plane,"_ she thought and she headed to the plane. She looked around and the first paper item she found was one of Sharpay's celebrity gossip magazines. "She'll never notice," she said to herself, ripping out a couple pages. She walked back to the fire pit and got the fire started right away. _"Better go check on the guys," _she thought.

At the tent site, or at least what was supposed to be the tent site, Chad, Jason, and Zeke were all gathered around the not-yet-up tent which looked more like a pile of tarps and plastic poles. "This goes here," Chad said. "No, that won't work," argued Zeke, "It belongs here." Just as this was happening Taylor walked over, "I leave you guys with a simple task and in a half hour you're not even near finishing! Where are the instructions?" Chad, Zeke, and Jason looked at each other and then at Taylor. "Um, Chad kinda threw the directions over there somewhere," Jason said, pointing down the beach. Taylor followed his finger and looked down the beach. She squinted her eyes and saw something fluttering in the wind. It stopped when it hit a rock near the ocean. She started running towards it, she didn't want it to go and farther. When she reached the rock she picked up the piece of paper right before the wing slowed down. She walked back and when she got there she said, "They didn't make instructions for no reason, so USE THEM! I can help if you need it. She read the first step aloud and began searching through the pile for the right piece. The guys stood there for a moment and then began to help.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Troy and Gabriella were walking through the jungle searching for a source of fresh water. Troy slapped a mosquito that landed on him. "Mosquitoes grow in water," Gabriella informed him, "There gotta be water somewhere nearby." Troy felt the ground. "Yeah, the ground is wet, too," he added, "C'mon, let's go this way." He started walking again. Gabriella followed.

About 20 minutes later, Gabriella heard something. "What's that?" she asked. "I don't know I hear it too." Troy said. They began to follow the mysterious noise. As they got closer, it got easier to hear. "It almost sounds like a trickling noise." He said to Gabriella. They looked at each and as if they had read each others minds they started running towards the trickling noise.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

The group – excluding Troy and Gabriella – was sitting around the fire Taylor had built. She had also successfully got the tents up with the guys. Kelsi and Ryan had helped, too. "Has anyone seen Troy and Gabriella?" she asked. "No, actually, I haven't. The last time I saw them they were dropping of the food they had gathered." Kelsi said. "Who cares where they are!" Sharpay said, "It's not like they could get lost or something!" Everything seemed to get quieter. "Right?"

HSM HSM HSM HSM

_2 hours earlier_

As Troy and Gabriella ran through jungle, a thought crossed Gabriella's mind, _"How are we supposed to know how to get back?"_ This completely left her mind when she and Troy stopped running. There was a beautiful river flowing right in front of them. It was a little cloudy but hey, it was water! Troy looked up, "We better get back, it's getting dark. We can bring water back tomorrow." He started walking. "Wait, I thought the way back was that way." Gabriella said pointing in a different direction. "I'm pretty sure it was this way." Troy said. Nodding in agreement, Gabriella started walking towards Troy.

After about 10 minutes of walking Troy stopped, "None of this looks familiar, maybe you were right." Gabriella looked around, "Let's go this way." They started walking again. They spent 2 hours doing the same routine until it was to dark to walk. "Troy, I think we should stop, for good this time it's getting way to dark and were lost." Troy looked at her. From the little bit of her face he could see he saw fear. "C'mon, let's go over there by that tree," he said putting his arm around her, "I think we're staying the night."

**A/N-**** Sorry for not updating faster. I've been really busy between basketball, and Halloween and school. I most likely won't update this week because I'm going on vacation and I don't think I'll have internet access. But if my mom brings her laptop, I'll start writing when I get free time. As always, review!!! **


	5. Where is the pilot?

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Flight 29 Down.**

**A/N- Turns out Disney World has internet service. My dad brought his laptop, so I can update!!!**

**Chapter 5**

The wildcats were sitting around the fire pit after realizing they had no clue where Troy and Gabriella were. It was silent until Kelsi broke the silence. "Where's the pilot?" Eyes started wondering around. "Oh, that guy," Sharpay said, "He told me he was going into the jungle to look for people or something like that a few hours after we landed." "And you didn't tell anyone?" Taylor said. She was beginning to be annoyed by Sharpay's cluelessness. "Sorry!" she said emphasizing the split in the 2 syllables, "I didn't think anyone would care!" The group groaned. It was silent for the rest of the night until the group decided to get to sleep.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Troy and Gabriella were sitting against a tree looking out into the pitch-black darkness. Their arms were wrapped around one another to keep warm. "Troy," Gabriella said, "do you think were gonna get rescued?" Troy sat there for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say to her, "We've only been here for a day. They'll find us. They have to." "What about the others back at camp, do you think they realize were not there?" "Of course," he said, "they'll probably look for us in the morning. Everything's gonna be okay." They sat in silence, eventually falling asleep in each others arms.

The next day, the couple woke up to the rising sun. They were both still exhausted from last night's journey, but sleeping against a tree wasn't the most comfortable thing to do. "Let's just stay here until the sun is fully up." Troy suggested. "Alright," Gabriella agreed. "I'm gonna go see if there's a fruit tree near by. Do want to come with me?" he asked. "Sure," she said.

They had only walked for about two minutes before finding a banana tree. They each took one banana before walking back to their tree. They ate and then waited until it was fully light out again. Once the sun was completely up they began walking. Troy picked up a pointed stick and scratched an X on their tree. "To make sure we're not walking in circles," he told Gabriella. She smiled and thought_, "Wow! that was a good idea!"_

HSM HSM HSM HSM

In the morning, back at the campsite, Ryan and Sharpay were the first ones up. Ryan's stomach growled. "Let's go get some breakfast," he said, and they walked over to where the fruit was. When they reached the pile there eyes couldn't believe what they saw. There was a lot more fruit then they thought. "Wow," Ryan said, "I didn't realize how much food Troy and Gabriella had gathered." He reached down and grabbed a piece of fruit, "Hopefully they get back soon they can eat some of their findings." Sharpay grabbed a piece of fruit, too, "They'll be fine," she said biting into a banana.

Eventually, everyone was up. Taylor needed to make an announcement, "Hey, everyone! Can I have your attention?" She yelled, "Thank you. Now as you all know, Troy, Gabriella, and the captain have gone missing, and I think we need to find them. Maybe not so much the pilot, because we know he left on purpose. But Troy and Gabriella were looking for water and should've been back a long time ago, and I think some people should go out and look for them. I'm willing to go but I'll need one or two people to tag along. Any volunteers?" She looked around, it was silent. Chad thought, _"Hmm, Taylor needs help. It would be good to spend some time with her, but I'm no jungle guy."_ After thinking it through, Chad raised his hand, "I'll go with you." Taylor smiled, _"Yes!"_ she thought. "Thanks Chad," she said, "We should start packing. I don't know how long we will be gone." Without saying a word, he got up and started walking towards the tent.

About an hour later, Chad and Taylor were at the edge of the jungle with backpacks on. "We'll be back soon." Taylor said. "Hopefully," Chad added. And with that, they began walking through the dense jungle.

**A/N- Ok, I hope I explained the captain well enough. I kind of forgot about him. (Sorry). I don't know when I'll be able to update again, probably within a week. Review please! **


	6. X Marks The Spot

**Disclaimer- I don't own High School Musical or Flight 29 Down.**

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update. I literally had basketball 7 days strait. Now that Basketball is starting to get into full swing, it's gonna be hard to update as quick. I'm usually on 3 teams by the beginning of December. But I'll do my best!!!**

**Chapter 6**

Taylor and Chad were trudging through the dense jungle. "We know they were looking for water, so maybe we should look for water too. We might find the same source they did and find them around the area." Taylor said.

"Good thinking," Chad said back to her, agreeing with the plan. But he couldn't help but think, _"How does she think of this stuff?"_

Taylor placed her hand on the ground and started running the soil through her fingers. "The grounds dry. I doubt there's any water nearby."

"Yeah." Chad said, barley paying attention. His gaze was out into the jungle.

"What'cha looking at?' she asked.

"I think I see an X marked onto a tree."

"What?"

"I don't know, it looks like someone scratched it with a knife, or a really pointy stick. C'mon." He started walking towards the tree. When they got there, he ran his fingers over the marking. "That's definitely manmade. Do you think Troy and Gabriella made it?"

Taylor thought for a second before saying, "Well, if there were other people on the island, the pilot probably would have came back by now, or we would have seen them, or they would've seen us when our plane crashed. It has to be them. Or the pilot."

"Chad looked into the jungle again, "I see another X."

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Troy and Gabriella were wondering through the jungle. Troy walked up to another tree and marked his X like he had been doing for hours on end. While marking the X he heard a growling sound coming from Gabriella's stomach. He looked around and saw a bush filled with berries. "Come here he told her," she walked over, "Do you think we can eat these?" He asked, pointing to the berries.

She looked at them, "They look ripe so I don't see why not. And I'm getting hungry." Laughing, they began picking berries and popping them into their mouths.

"If we could only get to the beach," he said, breaking up the laughter, "Then we'd know we were going the right way."

"Yeah," she agreed. She grabbed a bunch of berries until her hand couldn't carry any more, "We should get moving. We need to find camp ASAP." They began walking again, unknowing of where they would end up.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Kelsi and Martha were tending the fire. "I hope everyone comes back soon. I don't mean to be negative but, they could die out there." Kelsi said, "Heck, we could die too if we don't get any more water."

"Well if they find fruit, they can get some water from that, and it's gonna rain eventually." Martha added, "Let's just hope for a downpour and not a lightning storm." She moved a log with a stick. It became silent except for the crackling of the fire.

"This is pointless!" Ryan cried, "Why are we practicing our half time routine if we're not even gonna be at the tournament!"

"Oh Ryan," Sharpay said, "they won't start the game if we're not there!" Ryan rolled his eyes. He missed home so much. Sharpay actually made sense there.

Zeke and Jason were tossing the basketball Chad had brought on the trip around. "Man, there's nothing I wouldn't do for some concrete!" Jason complained, "I mean, I tried dribbling on the sand but it just wouldn't work!"

Zeke looked at him for a second before adding, "Yeah even a hoop would be nice." Thinking about the words he had just said, an idea popped into his head, "Wait, I just got an idea." He said.

"What is it?"

"Just follow me."

**A/N-****So, did you like the chapter? I'll try an update quicker this time. Reviews please!**


	7. The Basketball Hoop

**Disclaimer- I don't own High School Musical or Flight 29 Down**

**Chapter 7**

Zeke and Jason were at the edge of the jungle, collecting sticks, "Take that one," Zeke said pointing at a stick by Jason's feet.

"Are you gonna tell me why we're collecting sticks, we have plenty of firewood." Jason asked, picking up the stick as Zeke directed.

"I think we have enough sticks now, come with me to the plane."

The two boys lugged the sticks over to the plane and dropped the by the plane, creating a pile. Zeke went into what was left of the plane, and came out with some rope. He grabbed two sticks, bent them a little bit, and tied them together creating a circle. "Make three more of these that are about the same size," he said to Jason. Then he took the rest of the sticks and started lining them up.

A few minutes later, Jason had finished his circles, and Zeke was tying his row of sticks together, creating a board. "Let me see your hoops," Jason handed them to him, and he tied them together, one on top of the other. Then he took that and tied it to his board. "It's a basketball hoop!" Jason shouted. "Ta- da!" was Zeke's reply. They took the rest of the rope and hung it to the plane. Zeke grabbed the ball and took a shot, "Swish!" he said. Since there was no net, you didn't get the cool noise when you made it. "Man, to bad Troy and Chad aren't here for this!" Jason exclaimed, taking a shot. "Yeah," Zeke agreed, "I wonder where they are."

**A/N- Just a quick chapter. I have a basketball game so I couldn't write much. I'll update soon. Until then, Review!!**


	8. The Storm

**Disclaimer- I don't own High School Musical or Flight 29 Down**

**Chapter 8**

Troy and Gabriella walked through the jungle, eating the last of the berries they had picked. Troy approached another tree and scratched his X. He looked up, "It's getting dark."

Gabriella looked up as well, "It can't be dark already, we haven't been walking that long." A cold, heavy wind began to blow. A drop of water fell from the sky, hitting her right in the face. "Oh no," she said, "not now!"

Troy wrapped his arm around her and led her to a tree to sit down, "Just sit. If we're lucky, it'll be just a quick shower, nothing big." He noted the look of worry on her face. "Look on the bright side," he said trying to cheer her up, "we can use the rain as drinking water."

The two sat under the tree watching the heavy rain fall down. They were collecting it in their hands to drink. They were soaked, but weren't worried about a storm. Yet. The down-poor eventually turned into a light drizzle. "See, I told you everything would be fine," Troy said helping Gabriella up.

"I guess you were right," she said, but at that very moment a flash of lighting cracked right in front of them, and the thundered echoed loudly through the jungle.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

As Taylor and Chad approached the new X, Taylor ran her fingers through the soil in front of her. A big raindrop fell in front of Chad, but he didn't notice. He was busy watching Taylor. He stuck his hand into the soil too. "It's wet," he said.

"Wet?" Taylor question, "it feels dry."

"I swear, mine feels wet."

Taylor put her hand where Chad had felt the soil, "You're right, yours is wet. How can that be?"

Another raindrop fell and hit Chad on the arm. "I think I know."

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Zeke and Jason were playing with the new basket ball hoop they had made. It had broke a few times, but they were able to fix it. While playing, Zeke noticed a dark spot in the sand. He looked up to have a raindrop fall on his forehead. "It's raining!" he yelled, "Jason, go grab as many empty containers as you can. We have water!" Jason did as told and ran to the plane.

He began looking in the compartment he had seen Taylor digging through. It was filled with plastic containers, and to his luck, Taylor had emptied most of them out while looking for a tent. There were a few cardboard ones but he ignored them. But the one labeled electronics did catch his eye. _"I'll check there later,"_ he thought.

He dragged the boxes away from the plane and took the lids off. At the same time, Zeke came running to him with Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Martha following behind. "Ok," Zeke yelled, "go find as many things that can hold water as you possibly can, and stick them by these big ones. We need this water!" he pointed to the containers Jason had pulled out.

"Um, excuse me, why would we waste our time doing that?" Sharpay asked, looking at her nails.

"To… get….water." Kelsi said slowly, restating Zeke's words.

"And why would we need that?"

"Just do it!" Martha yelled.

"God, you didn't have to yell," and she headed towards the tents. The group rolled their eyes and then began searching.

**A/N- I'm on a quick updating streak, but don't get used to it. I just found out yesterday I made my school basketball team, so that means I'm now on two teams. I don't have basketball this weekend, so I'll try to update once or twice before Monday. Oh, Happy Thanksgiving! **


	9. Raindrops and Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Flight 29 Down.**

**A/N- Ok, I'm officially on 3 basketball teams. Updating is gonna be tough. I'll try to stick to updating once a week, give or take a few days, but it really depends on weather I have time or not.**

**Chapter 9**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Gabriella and Troy screamed as the lightning struck in front of them. "I guess I lied," Troy said, breathing heavily after being scared half to death. He took Gabriella's hand and led her to where the lighting had struck. He sat by the mark in the land that showed where it struck, and Gabriella followed.

"Why are we sitting?" she asked.

"Lightning never strikes twice in the same place, right?" he answered.

"Right. I should have known."

The two sat next to each other in silence watching lighting flash and listening to thunder boom through the air. The rain began to fall harder again. After about ten minutes, which seamed like hours, Gabriella fell into Troy's arms and burst into tears.

"Shhhh," he said, trying to calm her down, "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," she said, "Bolts of lightning keep striking two feet in front of us! What if we get struck? Were stranded on an island, there's no doctors! I miss my mom, and my dad, and my house, even school, I miss school. I can't take this anymore, Troy!" Her hard crying slowed down after letting out her bottled up feelings.

Troy wrapped his arms around her, "Shhhh, its ok. I miss home, too. Will be rescued soon, I know it. And until then, I won't let anything happen to you." he said gently, placing a kiss on her forehead, "Just trust me."

Gabriella lifted her head up, and the two leaned in for a quick, but gentle kiss. Troy stroked her hair as the broke apart and went back to their embrace. "I will," she whispered.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Chad and Taylor stood up again and looked at the sky. "A little rain can't hurt us," he said, "and look, I see another X." He began walking as the rain started to pour. He stopped in his tracks when lighting flashed about a mile in front of him. "Ok, maybe we can wait a little bit."

"I agree." Taylor said.

Chad looked around in panic, "So…um…where do we go?"

"Just follow me." She said walking towards the X, and the lightning.

"Whoa, why are we following lightning?"

"Just c'mon!"

HSM HSM HSM HSM

The rest the group sat on the beach, staring into the ocean and checking how full the containers were getting. They heard a lot of thunder but had no clue where it was coming from. "Do you think they're alright?" Kelsi said in a worried tone, "The storm's pretty bad."

"I don't know." Martha replied.

"I guess all we can do is hope for the best." Ryan added.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Troy and Gabriella sat on the muddy ground soaking wet, occasionally catching raindrops in their mouths. The storm seemed to last forever but they were surviving. They sat in silence watching the raindrops fall from the sky, until Gabriella broke the silence, "Do you think we are here for a reason?"

"What?" Troy answered.

"Like, our life is all planned out onto a path and everything that happened was meant to happen."

"I don't know. But if it is, I hope something good comes out of being marooned here."

Gabriella laughed, "Me, too."

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Taylor led Chad to where the lighting had struck. "Sit." She said.

"Why, I don't wanna be barbequed."

"Lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place."

"Right, I so knew that."

"Sure." She answered sarcastically.

They sat in the mud back-to-back. There was an awkward silence as they rain fell soaking them.

"So……since we're gonna be stuck here until the lightning stops, let's get to know each other." Chad suggested.

Taylor grinned. This was the opportunity she was hoping for. "Ok, what's your favorite sport?"

"You're kidding right? What's the reason we're even here?"

She laughed, "Hey you never know, you could have a secret passion for some other sport."

"Ok, my turn. What's your favorite color?"

"Lavender. Like the flowers."

"So I'm guessing those are your favorite flower, too?"

"Yup. You got it. So what's your favorite color?"

"Wildcat red."

"I should have known," she laughed.

The two went on talking and laughing until it was dark, when they fell asleep in each others arms.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

The group sat on the beach for hours on end until Sharpay finally lost it, "My clothes are soaked, my hair's a mess, and we're sitting here and doing nothing! I'm going to the plane!" She jerked herself up and started trudging through the sand.

"No! Wait! Sharpay!" Martha screamed, "The plane is made of metal. If lightning strikes it, then you're dead!"

"Anything's better then being here!" she answered.

"Shar, at least go in the tent. I can't have my dance partner die!" Ryan yelled."Fine, I'll go in that pile of tarps, but only for my future career!"

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "Clueless much?"

**A/N- I tried to make the chapters a little longer than usual. On Microsoft Word this is about 2 and a third pages long. I'll try to update ASAP, but as I said before, my schedule's getting busy. Review please!!!**


	10. Doodles

**Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical or Flight 29 down.**

Gabriella woke up to a beautiful rising sun. It had poured all night, and was still drizzling a bit now. She figured she should wake Troy so they could get an early start in the jungle, but then she decided she'd let him sleep a little longer.

After watching the sun for awhile, she grabbed Troy's scratching stick and started doodling in the muddy ground. She wrote her name, she wrote Troy's name, she drew flowers, she drew herself, and she drew hearts. Her mind started to wonder off to home and she drew her house, and her mom, and her puppy, Wildcat, that she had gotten a couple months ago. A tear ran down her cheek as the memories came flooding back. For some reason, she couldn't keep home off her mind.

Just then, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "I miss home, too." Troy said, hugging her.

"_I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't here," _she thought.

"C'mon, we should get going." He said, getting up and picking his stick from off the ground. He marked his signature X on a nearby tree.

"Ok," she said walking towards him. She stifled a yawn and started to wish she had slept in a little longer. The sun wasn't even fully up yet.

After walking for about an hour the sun finally rose enough so you could see the entire thing. "How big do you think this island is?" Gabriella asked Troy, sitting down on a large rock.

"No clue," he answered sitting down next to her. "But we have to be near an ocean, we've been walking forever."

"I hope you're right, I'm sick of walking to what seems like nowhere."

"Definitely. Now get up! If we wanna get to a beach soon we have to keep walking."

"Fine." she said, slowly standing up.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

"I can't believe you actually drink ketchup!!" Taylor yelled laughing. Her and Chad had gotten up early so they could get a head start on walking.

"Well I'm not the one who pinches myself five times before I go to bed!" he said, laughing as well.

"It's a ritual! I can't fall asleep without it!" she cried.

The two had spent hours talking about their favorite things, deepest darkest secrets, embarrassing moments, and so much more for hours before finally falling asleep.

"Look," Chad said pointing, "Another X!" They started to run.

As they ran, something in the dirt caught Taylor's eye. "Is it just me, or does that say 'Gabriella'?"

Chad stopped and looked down, "You're right." He lifted up his foot, "I think I stepped on a heart."

"They had to of been here, and before the rain, or the doodles would be gone."

"Look!" he cried, "Footprints!"

"Forget the X's, c'mon!" she yelled and they started running faster then ever.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Jason stared into one of the big containers they used to collect rain water. "Do you think it's safe?" he asked.

"No," Kelsi answered sarcastically, "there's always acid rain in the middle nowhere!"

Martha dipped her hands into the container and took a sip. "Tastes fine to me." After hearing those words, Zeke immediately dipped his bottle in, filling it up as much as he could.

"Wait!" Martha yelled, "Don't fill it up too much. We don't know if Troy and Gabriella found water, and we definitely don't know how long it will be before it rains again. I hate to say it, but we gotta ration."

Zeke slowly poured out half of his bottle, "Great, now I'm hungry and thirsty!"

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Troy and Gabriella slowly walked through the jungle. They had been up late last night, listening to the pounding rain, and were exhausted. As they slowly made their way, a noise came into sound.

"Do you hear something?" Gabriella asked, stopping in her tracks.

Troy stopped to listen, "Yeah, it sounds like running or something."

"You don't t-think it's a wild a-animal, or something, right?" she said, stuttering in fear.

"I…don't…know." Was all he managed to get out.

Without saying a word, they both started running for their lives.

**A/N- So how did you like this chapter? I've come up with a strategy to get my ideas down at school, and then write the chapter when I get home so hopefully this will me with updating faster, Review please!!!**


	11. The Diary

**Disclaimer- I don't own HSM or F29DWN.**

**Chapter 11**

Troy and Gabriella were running as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast considering how tired they were. "The noise is getting louder!" Gabriella exclaimed in fear. She thought about looking back to see what was chasing after them, but was to afraid.

"Just keep running!" Troy shouted between breathes. As they kept running, a seemingly small voice could be heard. _"Wait up!"_ it called. "Did you hear that?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. It was like 'wait up' or something like that." She said, slowing to a jog, then stopping.

After what seemed like the longest thirty seconds of there lives, the chasers approached them.

"Troy! Gabriella!" they yelled, "We found you!" It was Chad and Taylor.

Troy and Gabriella ran up to them. "I can't believe you found us!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"We followed the X's," Taylor explained, "We figured they were from you guys."

"So do you have any idea how to get to the beach?" Troy questioned.

"No clue," Chad and Taylor said at the same time.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Kelsi and Martha were walking along the edge of the jungle collecting pieces of wood for the fire. "We really need more food," Kelsi said bending over to pick up a piece of driftwood, "The camp food in the survival kit from the plane is running low and we only have a few pieces of fruit left."

"Maybe we should go on a hunt for fruit." Martha suggested.

"Maybe. But we can't risk anymore people getting lost. Loosing the captain was one thing, but Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad, I hate to say it but who knows if they're even alive." Kelsi replied

"I guess your right, but were gonna have to go out eventually." Martha answered.

Jason was digging through the back compartment in the plane. He remembered seeing a box marked "Electronics" while he was trying to find containers to collect rain in. He finally had time to check it out. "Aha!" he exclaimed when he finally found the box. He immediately opened the top and started digging through. Most of it was useless for island life. There was a computer monitor, an extension cord, some memory cards, a huge pack of batteries, and some kind of remote control. Then he came across a smaller box. Inside was a video camera and a pack of 20 tiny tapes to go inside. "Awesome!" he cried. He began thinking about what he could do with the camera, _"A movie?"_ he thought, _"Nah, it would be hard to watch with the small screen. Maybe a video diary? Yeah, a video diary. Just for me that no one else would look at or even know I was making."_ He looked around to make sure no one was watching. He then opened up the box and pulled out the camera. It came with batteries and a tape. Then he shoved the electronics box as far back in the compartment as he could, and walked about five yards into the jungle. He carefully placed the camera on a low tree branch and hit the record button:

**Jason's Video Diary:**

"Umm, hello, diary. I'm Jason Cross. Me and by classmates crashed here on this island a few days ago. I'll be the only one making these, uh, diaries. I'm guessing things are gonna get pretty hard, so this will be to, like, vent I guess.

So right now, five people are missing: The pilot, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor.

I have no idea why the pilot left. He didn't like us, I guess.

Troy and Gabriella got lost looking for water. They didn't bring extra supplies or anything because they weren't supposed to be gone that long. Who knows how they're doing now.

Chad and Taylor left to find Troy and Gabriella. They actually packed for the trip so hopefully they're okay. Maybe they've found Troy and Gabriella.

Now it's just me, Zeke, Ryan, Sharpay, Martha, and Kelsi. Were doing alright, but were running out of food. If we don't, like, do something, were gonna die. And I don't wanna die! So that's my life for now. I guess I'll, uh, talk to you later. Umm, bye?"

He walked up and shut off the camera. _"That was the longest conversation I've ever had with myself," _he thought. He popped out the tape and slipped it into his jean pocket, just in case someone was to find the camera, he didn't want them to see him talking to a camera. The tape bulged a little bit, but he figured no one would see.

As he walked to the plane, to stick the tape in his pack, he was greeted by Sharpay and Ryan.

"Hey Jason!" Ryan said enthusiastically.

"Uh, hi." He said trying to pull his shirt farther down to cover the bulge the tape was making from inside his pocket.

"Hey what's that in your pocket?" Sharpay questioned.

**A/N- I had time to update because I had no homework tonight! (YES!) In your review, tell me if you if you liked the video diary with Jason. And tell me if you just want Jason to make the diaries or if someone else should, too. Answer these questions and review!!**


	12. East or West

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately didn't get HSM for Christmas. Maybe next year. **

"Hey, what's that in your pocket?" Sharpay asked.

Jason quickly tried to cover up the tape bulging from his pocket with his hands, "Nothing!" he said quickly and started to walk away.

But Ryan and Sharpay followed. "C'mon dude, just tell us," Ryan said, "How bad can something be when you're stranded on an island?"

"You really wanna know?" The twins nodded their heads.

"Alright, it's pretty stupid, but I'm making a video diary."

"That's not stupid," Sharpay said, a grin slowly emerging on her face, "I think I'll make one."

"So you just tape yourself talking about what's going on while were here?" Ryan questioned.

"Basically," Jason answered, "The tapes are in the back compartment of the plane, try to preserve the batteries, there is extras, but you never know how long we'll be here. "

"Got it," Ryan responded. Then the two set out.

"Oh, wait!!" Jason yelled, "Only watch your own tape!!" But it was too late. They were gone. _"I'm hiding this."_ He thought, patting the tape in his pocket.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

"Ok," Gabriella said, "we have two choices. We can spare our luck and head west, hoping the beach is within a few miles, or we can go back east towards camp, and hope we hit the river me and Troy found for drinking water."

"You guys found a river?" Chad said, surprised.

"Yeah, it was a few days ago. We started running and that's when we got lost." Troy explained.

"I say we head east," Taylor suggested, "For all we know, there could me 100 miles of land going west, and when we do hit the beach, who knows how long we'll be walking along the perimeter until we hit camp."

"I agree with Taylor," Gabriella added, "What do you guys think?"

"I'm cool with it if everyone else is." Troy said.

"Same," Chad added.

"Then it's settled, we head east." Taylor decided.

"Let's just follow the footprints we left behind." Gabriella said, heading east, "And let's make this trip short as possible." The group followed her.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Sharpay's Video Diary:

"So, umm, like, about 4 days ago, I was packing for a week trip to Hawaii. Me and my brother, Ryan, had prepared the most fabulous half-time routine and our own version of _The Star Spangles Banner_ for some basketball game our school was playing in. To my surprise, 3 days ago, the plane lands on an island that's not Hawaii. There's no, like, malls, or electricity, or anything good. Just a bunch of trees. All I can do is tan. But will be rescued soon. I mean, there is no way there having the game without it's star performers, right?"

Sharpay shut off the camera, popped out the tape, then walked over to Ryan.

"All done?" he asked.

"Yup," she answered. She handed him the camera.

"Wait, how do we know whose tape is who's?" Ryan asked his sister.

Sharpay pulled out a silver Sharpie Marker from her pants pocket. She took her tape and neatly signed her name. "Just like that." She smiled at the site of her perfect signature.

"You carry around a _Sha__r__pie_?" Ryan said.

"You never know when someone's gonna ask for your autograph." She answered proudly. She gave a big wink, and walked away. Ryan rolled his eyes.

Ryan's Video Diary:

Hi, this is Ryan Evens here! I'm gonna tell you about the past three days of my life. Well, I was flying to Hawaii with my classmates when our charter plane crashed and landed on this island. It's beautiful here, but it's no Hawaii. So I've been hanging around with my sister, Sharpay, most of the time. I mean, the guys are nice to me, and Gabriella's my friend. Gabriella….

Umm…sorry. I guess I've kinda grown to like Gabi. Not like I have a chance with her. She and Troy are like, soul mates are something. But anyway, back to Sharpay. I'm starting to realize she's not as smart as she used to be. I got this theory over the summer, but immediately forgot it once she gave me the Star Dazzle Award. I think I'm gonna start thinking for myself now…

HSM HSM HSM HSM

After walking for hours on end, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor finally stopped as the sun's last rays disappeared. Troy and Chad attempted to start a fire with two rocks and some twigs while Gabriella and Taylor collected berries in the area.

"We've got dinner!!!" Gabriella yelled as she and Taylor approached the guys.

"Mixed berries. Whoopee." Chad said sarcastically.

"Hey, food is food," Taylor told him, "Any luck on the fire?"

Troy blew onto the pile of sticks. Some smoke came up followed by a spark, then a small flame, "Got it!" he shouted excitedly.

"Congratulations!! Your prize is a handful of berries!!" Gabriella joked, holding out his berries.

"Thank you." he said with a smile.

"Your welcome," she smiled back.

"So, we're sleeping on the ground." Chad said, frowning.

"Unfortunately," Taylor sighed.

"Well, at least it's not raining," Gabriella said, trying to cheer the group up.

"Still," Troy said, "A tent seems pretty luxurious right now."

"I couldn't of said it better myself," Taylor agreed.

For the rest of the night, the group ate berries, and talked about what the worst part about being stranded was, until they fell asleep.

**A/N- I'm ****sooooo**** sorry for not updating for, like a month.**** I got writers block, and then there was the holidays. Then yesterday, my parents surprised me and my brother and sister with a puppy. So it's been pretty hectic. But I updated, and it's a longer chapter then usual. Review ****please!!**


	13. Venting

**Disclaimer- I don't own HSM or 29DWN.**

**Chapter 13**

The group had woken up at the crack of dawn in order to get a head start on walking to the beach. It was now midday and they were exhausted. The footprints had ended hours ago, so they were just hoping for the best.

"Guys," Chad said, out of breath, "Let's take a break." He sat himself down on a big boulder.

"We've got to be near camp, we've been walking for miles." Troy said, taking a seat next to Chad.

"Is it just me, or is that a river I hear?" Taylor asked. Everyone went quiet.

"I think… it is. It is!" Chad exclaimed. He and Taylor began running towards the noise.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" Gabriella called after them, "That's exactly what me and Troy did when we heard a river, and that's how we got lost. We gotta mark our trail, or something."

"Way ahead of you." Troy took his stick he'd carried the entire way and marked a "T", "I figured we might get confused if I made more X's."

"Good thinking," Gabriella said, pushing past him, "Now let's go!!"

After about 15 minutes, the foursome found the river.

"Is this the same one you guys found before?" Chad questioned.

"I have no clue," Troy replied.

"Well, let's just say that it is the river we found. We should go up river, but in a diagonal, so we get away from it." Gabriella suggested.

"I agree." Taylor said.

"Then let's go!" Chad said.

After hours of walking, they hit the beach. But it was empty. Troy was about to say something, until he heard familiar voices.

"Shar, I'm telling you, we don't need to practice our half-time routine! The game was days ago!" Ryan yelled.

"But Ryan, I told you a million time, they can't start the game without us!" Sharpay explained. Ryan groaned.

"We made it!" Troy shouted. Everyone started running towards the sound of the bickering twins.

"We're back!" they all shouted.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

_About 1__0 Minutes Earlier_

**Zeke's ****Video**** Diary:**

So…Jason just told me about these video diary things. I thought it was a cool idea, a good way to kinda vent…I guess. Especially since I've had a lot on my mind lately. So first off, the guys are still a little creeped out about my baking, but no more then they are about Troy's singing. But they like when I bake them stuff. But then there's my family. My parents just got a divorce. I'm living with my Dad in Albuquerque, where I've lived my whole life, while my Mom moved to Los Angeles and took my little brother with her. He was my first best friend. My parents would tell us stories of how we'd do silly things together when I was four and he was three. I really miss him. Then there's college. I'm not sure if I even have enough money saved to go. The tournament in Hawaii was supposed to have at least 20 college scouts. We could've all got scholarships. There were even people looking at the cheerleaders and the half-time performers. It was scholarship city. But it's too late now. And honestly, I'm in no hurry to get home. Once you get used to sleeping in a cramped tent, only drinking water, and eating fruit and fish, it's actually nice, stress-free. So that's it for now. Bye.

Zeke approached the camera and turned it off. He sighed, glad to of vented how he felt. He took out the tape and stuck it in his back pocket. He began walking towards the guy tent. He approached his small section, and was about to drop the tape in his bag, when he heard familiar voices he hadn't heard in awhile.

"We're back!" They shouted.

He dropped his tape on his bag and darted out of the tent.

**A/N- Poor Zeke. You're probably all ****gonna**** hate me for making his life miserable. But I've got plans for that tape. (Think Flight 29 Down. Virtual Cookie for anyone who guesses correctly.) Reviews please!**


	14. Invading Privacy

**Disclaimer- I don't own HSM or 29DWN**

**Chapter 14**

"We're back!" they all yelled.

Ryan and Sharpay looked up from their fight. "Oh my god! You're back!" Ryan yelled. He darted over to them, "What happened? How'd you get lost? When did Chad and Taylor find you guys? How'd you survive the storm!?" He flooded them with questions.

"Whoa, Ryan, calm down." Gabriella said, placing her hand on his shoulder, "We'll explain everything when everyone is here."

"Right. Sorry." He backed away to give them all some space.

Everyone, including Ryan and Sharpay, started walking back to camp, "Look who's back!" Ryan sang.

Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, and Martha looked up from doing there various camp chores. There faces lit up with joy when they saw there friends were ok. "So, did you guys end up finding water?" Zeke asked.

"Well, we found a river but it's a few hours into the jungle. Troy marked a trail, though, so we can get to it without getting lost. I figured we could collect water once a week, or something like that." Taylor answered.

"So we have to walk through miles of jungle just to get fresh water? Eww, I'm so not taking that job." Sharpay said.

"We might all have to take that job if we want enough water to last us a week." Troy explained.

"Yeah, Shar. We need water, and a lot of it, especially if we wanna wash up in clean water." Ryan added.

"Fine. But only because I'm not washing my hands with salt water." She agreed.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Ryan was gathering some fruit from a small tree in the jungle, when Sharpay approached him, "Can I ask you a favor?" she said in a fake sweet voice.

"Um… sure," Ryan answered, curious why his sister was talking the way she was.

"Could you go to the guys' tent and get me Zeke's video diary." She said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Why? It's not like you can watch it. That's invading his privacy."

"Well…I…um…I was gonna…" She searched her mind for an excuse.

"Why do you wanna watch someone's personal tape?"

"Do you wanna know the truth?" Ryan nodded, eager to know his sisters answer.

"I wanna know if Zeke likes me."

"Because…" Ryan said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Her brother could be slow sometimes. "Because I LIKE HIM!" she said a little too loud.

"Oh." He said, looking down towards the jungle floor.

"So will you do it?" she asked.

"I don't know…"

"Please!" she pleaded, giving him more puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine. But if I get caught, it's on your head! Meet me here in an hour." He turned around and headed towards camp to drop off the fruit, and to start his new mission.

"Fabulous!" Sharpay squealed.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Ryan stood at the opening of the guys' tent. He looked around. Troy was sitting on the beach with Gabriella, talking, Chad was cutting up fire wood from a branch, and Zeke and Jason had volunteered to get water from the river. The coast was clear. He slowly unzipped the door and crept in. He walked over to Zeke's sleeping bag and was surprised to see his tape lying right on it. "That was easy," he said to himself. He took the tape and placed it under his hat. He then snuck out of the tent, and headed back to the jungle to meet Sharpay.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

"Ryan!" Sharpay yelled, "You're two minutes late! My love life is in your hands, you know!"

_"She timed me!"_ Ryan thought. "Here," he said, pulling out the tape from under his hat, "But you gotta let me watch, too."

"Aren't you the one who said it's an invasion of privacy?" She asked.

"Yeah, but, I just want to protect the tape, and Zeke's privacy." He said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever. Fine, you can watch. Now come, I'm waiting here!" she started walking away.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said following her.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Sharpay had the camera and her hand and was putting the tape into it.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryan questioned as Sharpay hit play.

"Yes, now shut up! It's starting!"

**Zeke's Video Diary:**

So…Jason just told me about these video diary things. I thought it was a cool idea, a good way to kinda vent…I guess. Especially since I've had a lot on my mind lately. So first off, the guys are still a little creeped out about my baking, but no more then they are about Troy's singing. But they like when I bake them stuff. But then there's my family. My parents just got a divorce. I'm living with my Dad in Albuquerque, where I've lived my whole life, while my Mom moved to Los Angeles and took my little brother with her. He was my first best friend. My parents would tell us stories of how we'd do silly things together when I was four and he was three. I really miss him. Then there's college. I'm not sure if I even have enough money saved to go. The tournament in Hawaii was supposed to have at least 20 college scouts. We could've all got scholarships. There were even people looking at the cheerleaders and the half-time performers. It was scholarship city. But it's too late now. And honestly, I'm in no hurry to get home. Once you get used to sleeping in a cramped tent, only drinking water, and eating fruit and fish, it's actually nice, stress-free. So that's it for now. Bye.

**A/N- ****Ooo****, how will Sharpay and Ryan react to Zeke's tape?**** The earliest I'll update is Sunday because I decided to give ****FanFiction**** up for Lent. (****a**** religious thing, ask in your review if you don't know what it is.) I'm cheating, though, and doing it on Sundays. (Bad me, ****lol****)Reviews please!**

**A/N 2- (Only read if you read Flight 29 Down ****Fics****.) I started a contest on a forum to find the best of the best Flight 29 Down ****Fics****. I haven't gotten ****may**** nominees, so if you have a story in mind, visit my profile for the link to the forum and vote! Thanks!**

**A/N 3- Virtual cookies to Estel212, charmed4eva112, and Erin Cade for guessing what happens to Zeke's tape!**


	15. The Secret

**A/N-**** I'm updating quick!! Not even a week with no ****FanFiction**** and I'm already desperate to get back on. ****Yay**** for Sundays!! **

**Diaclaimer****- I don't own HSM or 29DWN.**

**Chapter 15**

Sharpay slowly brought the camera down from her view.

"Sorry you didn't get the answer you wanted, Shar." Ryan comforted.

"It's not that I'm upset about. I mean, he didn't mention any other girls." She said.

"Then why do you seem sad?" He asked.

"He doesn't want to go home. He could be doing something to make sure we don't get rescued. We could have had a chance at rescue, but Zeke turned it away without telling us!" She almost shouted.

"Shar, calm down! You're over-reacting." He said.

"He said it himself, 'I'm in no hurry to get home.' We're living with someone who could ruin our chance at rescue. I have to tell the others!" She stated running towards camp.

"Wait! No! Sharpay! We can't tell them we watched the tape! Shar! Don't make me run after you!" But it was too late, she was gone. "I hate her urge to gossip." He muttered, then ran off after her.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

When Sharpay got to camp, she found everyone doing their normal chores, like usual. "I need to call a group meeting!" she announced loudly.

"Meeting? Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, it's a long story…" she started.

"Wait!" Ryan yelled, emerging from the jungle, out of breath.

"Ryan, not now!" She shouted at him, "Anyway…" she went on.

"You can't tell them!" Ryan said, approaching Sharpay.

"Tell us what?" Martha asked.

"Why not?" Sharpay whisper-shouted.

"Do you really wanna tell them we watched Zeke's video tape?" he whispered-shouted.

"I think they'll forget it's bad once they know why." She answered

"Fine. You win. Go ahead and tell 'em. Just don't tell them I was with you. But don't say I didn't warn you." Settling with what he said already, he walked away to put Zeke's tape in the guys' tent.

"So…are you gonna tell us this thing you're not telling us?" Jason asked.

"I am now." She said, "I found something out earlier today that disturbed and scared me. I wasn't sure if I should tell you at first, but then I decided it was urgent."

From inside the tent, Ryan rolled his eyes at his sister's speech, then continued to listen.

"Who's the secret about?" Kelsi asked.

"As much as it hurts me to say this, it's about Zeke."

"Me?" he said, shocked, "I have nothing to hide." He lied.

"Please, you definitely do." Sharpay said to him.

"How did you find this secret out in the first place?" Troy asked.

_"Ouch,"_ Sharpay thought, _"This must be what Ryan was talking about."_

_"_Well, it sounds bad right now, but once you here the secret, it won't be as bad."

"Go on…" Taylor said.

"Well, I sorta, kinda…watchedZeke'svidiodiarywithouthispermission."

"What?" Chad said.

"I watched Zeke's video diary!" she yelled.

"You what!?" Zeke shouted.

"We have video diaries?" Chad asked, confused.

"I found a video camera, a bunch of tapes, and batteries and came up with the idea to make a video diary." Jason explained.

"Oh."

"Well we never actually said, 'No stealing and watching other people's videos'." She said.

"Isn't it kind of a given not to watch a video diary? You don't read people's written diaries!" Zeke cried.

"True, but…" she started.

"But!? You can't watch other people's personal business!" he shouted.

"Jeez Zeke! Calm down! How personal did you get?" Chad said.

"I'd rather not say…" he answered.

"Maybe we should watch this tape…" Troy suggested.

That was it. Ryan couldn't take just listening anymore. "No!" He cried, bursting from out of the tent, "Don't watch it!"

"Why would you care if we watched the tape or not?" Martha asked.

"Because…I watched it, too." He confessed.

"You too!" Zeke cried.

"And I feel completely guilty about it. So I'm making up for it my protecting it." Ryan added

"So are we gonna watch it or not?" Chad asked.

"I say we watch it." Sharpay said.

"I say we don't." Ryan argued.

"I say we let Zeke decide." Gabriella said, "Zeke?"

"Fine. Play the tape. Someone would find out eventually." He said.

Ryan went into the guys' tent, grabbed the tape and camera, and went back to the group. "Are you sure about this?" he asked him, not realizing those were the exact words he had told his sister.

"Yeah." He took a deep breath, "I'm sure."

"Sorry, man." Ryan whispered to him. He then hit the play button and handed the camera to Chad.

**Zeke's Video Diary:**

So…Jason just told me about these video diary things. I thought it was a cool idea, a good way to kinda vent…I guess. Especially since I've had a lot on my mind lately. So first off, the guys are still a little creeped out about my baking, but no more then they are about Troy's singing. But they like when I bake them stuff. But then there's my family. My parents just got a divorce. I'm living with my Dad in Albuquerque, where I've lived my whole life, while my Mom moved to Los Angeles and took my little brother with her. He was my first best friend. My parents would tell us stories of how we'd do silly things together when I was four and he was three. I really miss him. Then there's college. I'm not sure if I even have enough money saved to go. The tournament in Hawaii was supposed to have at least 20 college scouts. We could've all got scholarships. There were even people looking at the cheerleaders and the half-time performers. It was scholarship city. But it's too late now. And honestly, I'm in no hurry to get home. Once you get used to sleeping in a cramped tent, only drinking water, and eating fruit and fish, it's actually nice, stress-free. So that's it for now. Bye.

"See," Sharpay said, "He doesn't wanna be rescued!"

"That's the big secret!" Gabriella shouted, "There was way more personal business in that tape then he didn't want to get rescued!"

"Sor-ry! I thought you guys would want to know we had an anti-get-rescued person in the group!"

"You took that seriously!" Kelsi added, shouting as well.

"Well…yeah…" she answered.

"Why's you even watch the tape in the first place?" Taylor asked.

"Because…I…I…"

**A/N- ****Ooo****, cliff.**** Will Sharpay**** tell the group**** the truth****? Or will she lie? Review please!! I'll try to update again on Sunday!**

**A/N 2- (Only read if you read Flight 29 Down ****Fics****Again, about the contest.**** I did get some more people but still not enough. Spread the word if you can, I'****d**** really appreciate it****. The link to the forum is on my profile. Thanks again!!**


	16. Punished

**A/N- Instead of having my day to have ****FanFiction**** Sunday, I made it Monday because I was visiting with family yesterday and didn't have much time. By the way, I'm in the car typing this; though I'll be home by the time your reading. Here's the chapter!**

**Disclamer****- I still own nothing. **

**Chapter 16**

"Why'd you even watch the tape in the first place?" Taylor asked.

"Because…I…I…" Sharpay stuttered.

"You…?" Gabriella said.

_"What did I get myself into!?"_ Sharpay thought. She looked around and realized Zeke was gone, _"Well I guess it won't be as embarrassing if Zeke isn't here."_ "I watched it because I like Zeke and I wanted to see if he said anything about me on his tape. There! I said it!"

Jason and Chad we're trying to hold in there laughter, Kelsi and Martha we're staring at each other with weird looks on their faces, and Gabriella was blushing because she felt embarrassed for Sharpay.

"You invaded somebody's privacy over a crush?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." Sharpay said.

Troy looked around to see Zeke's reaction when he realized he was gone, "Guys, where did Zeke go?"

Chad looked up, "He's right-," he stopped and looked around, "He was there a second ago."

"He must of left during the video!" Gabriella exclaimed, starting to panic.

"What if he went into the jungle? Me, Taylor, Troy and Gabriella got lost pretty quickly in there." Chad added.

"Guys! Calm down a bit! Zeke's smarter then that, he'd know not to go in the jungle. Right?" Troy said.

"Yeah, maybe. But that video was pretty personal. He might not care if he's lost, as long as he got away." Taylor said.

Ryan walked over to Sharpay, "Look what you did!" he whispered shouted.

"Sorry! I wasn't expecting anything like that!" she whispered back.

"So what are we gonna do now? We can't go after him when we don't even know where he went off to." Martha said.

"She has a point," Jason added.

"I guess we'll just have to let him come back on his own for now. If he doesn't come back in a day, we start a search party." Troy said.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Zeke was walking along the edge of the jungle towards the entrance to the trail that led to the river. He had been running for about ten minutes, but then decided he was far enough from camp for anyone to be able to see him. He took a sip from the water bottle he had brought along. It was almost gone. He'd have to make it last until he got to this river, but according to the four who found it, it would take awhile. When he did reach his destination he would try to make some sort of shelter, start a fire with the pack of matches he had found in the plane awhile ago, and then try to boil some water fom the river. (He didn't know how clean it was.) _"I'll go back to camp when someone finds me while getting water_," he decided.

He picked up his pace as he scanned the trees next to him, looking for the letter "T" Troy had engraved in a tree. He found it about 50 paces later. He stopped walking for a minute and looked into the dense jungle. It seemed to go on forever. _"This will__ be a long hike__"_ he thought and then started to walk again.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

About an hour after the Zeke incident, Sharpay was lying on the beach, like the nothing had even happened.

"So you don't even feel the slightest bit guilty?" a familiar voice asked.

Sharpay opened her eyes, "Huh?" she asked.

"You're laying on the beach like nothing happened." Ryan said, "Not even a little bit of guilt?"

"Why should I feel guilty? I did nothing wrong." She asked.

"Zeke's gone because you showed everyone his video diary. Who knows what he's doing. He could be lost by now!" Ryan yelled.

"Oh, well, he'll find his way back, I know Zeke." She stated.

"You don't even want to look for him?"

"Nope."

"Well the least you could do is help out the group. You know, collect fire wood, find food, get more water." He suggested.

"Ew, you want me to work?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He said, "You know what? I think you should be the one to get the water. Tomorrow morning, your going to take a container, walk down the beach, into the jungle, following the trail, and to the river. Then at the river, you'll fill up the container, and walk all the way back."

"Now way! You can't make me!" she protested.

"Maybe I can't, but if everyone else agrees, then I can. C'mon." he said.

Ryan pulled up Sharpay and dragged her to camp.

"I want to say something!" he announced loudly. Everyone looked at him.

"Go on…" Taylor said.

"As we all know, Sharpay played Zeke's tape causing him to runaway. So I thought, as punishment, she should be the first to go get water from the river. But I say this mostly because she hasn't done anything to help. Who agrees with me?" he finished.

"I think it's a good idea. We need water, and Sharpay needs work." Taylor agreed.

"Fine by me," Chad added.

"Go ahead, I'm sick of watching her lay on the beach all day." Martha said.

"That leaves Jason, Kelsi, Troy, and Gabriella. Do you agree?" he asked. They all nodded. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow morning, Sharpay brings us water." He walked into the woods to get firewood, not just proud he got Sharpay to do work, but proud he stuck up for himself against his evil twin.

**A/N- So what did you think?? Reviews please!! Also, for F29DWN fans, again, please check out the forum I mentioned in the past two chapters. Thanks!!**


	17. Decisions

**A/N- I'm ****soooo**** sorry for not updating last week. I was really tired and didn't feel like doing anything. Here's chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 17**

Zeke had arrived at the river right before the sun began to set. It was now almost completely dark. Zeke had managed to create a small fire, and a lean-to style shelter. He was now trying to open up a coconut he had found in the jungle with the pocket knife he had snagged before leaving. He sighed, thinking about how this might be how he lived the rest of his life. Then again, the group would find him when they went for water. _"I'll pack up in the morning and head off by afternoon," _he thought. Proud of his plan, he stabbed the coconut again with his knife.

That night, Zeke lay on a pile of palm fronds, tossing and turning, trying to fall back to sleep. _"__I__t'll be awkward back at camp__, but I hate being alone." _He thought. He turned himself the otherway._ "I'll decide in the morning what to do."_

In the morning, Zeke groggily went over to the fire, which still had a few embers burning, and added some more kindling. It soon got a few flames. He took the banana he found the day before, and ate it as breakfast. As he ate, he sat, and he thought about what to do. He found a stick on the ground and wrote a list of pros and cons in the dirt.

Pros of Going Farther into the Jungle

I'll be away from the group, avoiding awkwardness

I won't have to deal with all the drama

More food and water for myself

Stress-free (almost)

Cons of Going Farther into the Jungle

I'll be away from the group, all alone, being forced to talk to myself

I'll get lost

I'll miss rescue (Do I want it or not?)

I'll have a better chance at survival

I'll have clean clothes

Going over the list a few times, Zeke made his decision. He'd stay right where he was. No worrying about getting lost. He'd see his friends when they came for water. He would get the alone time he needed. Perfect plan, right?

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Sharpay dragged the large, blue, plastic container across the hot sand. She couldn't believe she was actually working. For other people! It was sickening. And her kaki cargo capris were getting destroyed from the sand her hot-pink Jimmy-Choo flip flops were kicking up. Not to mentioned, her hot-pink rhinestone covered tank top was fading, and would eventually turn to an ugly puke-pink. "I hate Ryan," she muttered.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, she reached the "T" tree. "Finally!" she yelled, and turned in.

Another, even longer, "eternity" later, she could hear water running. "Thank God!!" she shouted, "Thank. God." She began to run. Well, it was running for Sharpay.

When the sound reached it's loudest point, Sharpay suddenly stopped. "Oh. My.God." she said to herself.

"Sharpay?!"

**A/N-****Oooo****cliffie****!! What will happen between Zeke and Sharpay?? Find out this Sunday!! Reviews, please!! They make my day!!**


	18. What Are You Doing Here?

**Disclaimer- I actually own HSM and 29DWN…….. on DVD!**

**Chapter 18**

"Sharpay!" Zeke yelled, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"The better question is what are you doing here! Everyone is worried!"

"I asked you first." He said.

"Fine. I got forced to lug water since I was the reason you left. I was the reason you left, right?" she asked.

"Well I didn't leave because of you, I left because of what you did." He explained.

"Whatever, same difference." She responded, "But why don't you want to get rescued?"

"Sharpay, I never actually meant that. I mean, this place I nice, but it's not home. I wasn't expecting anyone to watch my tape." There was a long pause, "Wait, why did you steal my tape in the first place?"

Suddenly, Sharpay began to feel uncomfortably hot. She could feel herself break into a sweat. Again, Ryan was right! Why couldn't she just listen to him! "Well…Ummm…I…I…"

HSM HSM HSM HSM

The group, minus Zeke and Sharpay, were all eating lunch around the fire pit.

"Guys, we have a problem here," Taylor announced.

"Yeah, we know, Zeke's gone, what else is new." Jason replied flatly.

"That's not what I meant." She answered angrily to Jason, "I meant that we are running out of food. Fast. We only have about a dinners worth of fruit left, and a few packages of food from the emergency kit."

"So what do we do?" Chad asked.

"I think we have two choices. We starve to death or go on a fruit hunt and learn to fish." She explained.

"I used to go fishing with my dad when I was a kid. Maybe I can try to catch something." Troy said.

"And if you teach me, I can help." Gabriella added.

"So we have fish covered. Any volunteers to search for fruit?" she asked hopefully.

"There's no way I'm going into that jungle. We're bound to get lost." Martha answered.

"Well we could mark the trail, like Troy and Gabriella did." Chad suggested.

"True."

"So who's going?" Kelsi asked. Eyes all wondered around the fire pit. Who _would_ go?

**A/N- OoOoOo….so who's gonna go? Sorry for the short chapter, I'll be able to update more often in a week!Reviews please!**


	19. Confessions

**A/N- Finally!! Easter!! That was the hardest thing I ever gave up for Lent!!**

**Disclaimer- Still own Nothing.**

"Wait, why did you steal my tape in the first place?"

Suddenly, Sharpay began to feel uncomfortably hot. She could feel herself break into a sweat. Again, Ryan was right! Why couldn't she just listen to him! "Well…Ummm…I…I…"

"You…"

"I really like you and I wanted to know if you felt the same way!"she blurted, "There, I said it!"

"Wow." Zeke sat himself down on a big rock," Wow."

"Wow? That's all you have to say?" she cried.

"I'm sorry; I just need to take this in."

"Take it in already!" she shouted.

"Well I say this, I do like you."

"You do?!" Sharpay began to grin.

"But I don't think it's a good idea to get into a serious relationship while were stranded here."

"O-oh. I understand." Her smile slightly faded.

"How about I help you fill that up with water, and then you can stay here for the night."

"I'd like that," she said, smiling again.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

"So who's going?" Kelsi asked. Eyes all wondered around the fire pit, "Anyone?" it remained silent, "Fine, I'll go, but someone has to come with me."

It was silent again until Jason said something, "I guess I'll go with you."

"Then we're all set. You guys can take Troy's stick with you to mark a trail." Taylor concluded.

"We should leave in the morning, so we have more time." Kelsi added.

"Perfect. If you're not back by night, we'll know to start looking." Taylor said.

"Well that makes me feel better," Jason said, gulping.

"You'll be fine," Gabriella reassured.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Later that afternoon, Troy and Gabriella were fishing at the tide pools. Or, they were attempting to fish.

"This is hopeless," Gabriella sighed, "We've been out here for hours."

"Maybe we should find some new bait." Troy suggested.

"What's wrong with leaves?"

"Maybe they aren't vegetarians?" Troy said, smiling.

"Then where are we gonna get meat?"

"Worms maybe?"

"Eww! I'm not digging for worms!" she said, scrunching her face.

"You'll live!" Troy told her.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

After hours of pouring water from the river and into the container using a tiny cup, Sharpay and Zeke finally had the container filled. The sun was now beginning to set, looking like it was dunking into the ocean. Zeke had pulled out some more palm fronds and layed them under the shelter so there would be room for Sharpay. She did her best not to freak out over the sorry sleeping quarters. She just kept telling herself she was practically sleeping with Zeke.

Once the shelter was set up, the two sat under the lean-to, watching the rest of the sunset. Sharpay let out a yawn and placed her head on Zeke's shoulder, shutting her eyes. Zeke just smile, and finished watching the sun.

**A/N- Awww. I couldn't help but put in some fluff, but I've got something big planned. Reviews please!**


	20. The Man

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing ******

**A/N- Just wanted to say something: Never jump to conclusions.**

**Chapter 20**

The next morning, Kelsi and Jason headed out into the jungle with only a pack and two canteens of water each. Jason held Troy's marking stick marking a "J" every so often.

A couple hours later, they had only found three coconuts and a few handfuls of berries.

"You'd think finding fruit would be easy on a deserted island." Jason said.

"Apparently it's not." Kelsi replied, "Oh, wait, I think I see some bananas on that tree over there!"

The two ran over to the yellow spotted tree, but stopped in there tracks.

"Oh my God!" Kelsi shrieked, not sure if she should scream or cry. She clutched onto Jason, afraid of the sight in front of them.

The pilot was lying on the ground, scars all over his face and a blood stained shirt.

Jason reluctantly knelt down and lightly shook the captain. "Hey. Sir, are you alright? Sir?" but nothing happened.

"He's dead!" a voice called.

Kelsi and Jason jumped. "Wh-who is this?" Jason asked.

"Who I am doesn't matter," the voice shouted.

"What'd you do to him?" Kelsi yelled, started to cry. Jason wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh please, I didn't kill him, I just found him on his deathbed, err, death-ground." It said.

"Did you try to save him?" she asked.

"Why would I save some old guy I never met before? I'd rather be alone on my island."

"Can you please show yourself?" Jason asked.

They heard feet crunching leaves, and then a young man appeared. His clothes were ratted, his body was covered in scabs, scars, and dry blood, and his hair was extremely long. "So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Our plane crashed here a couple days ago." Jason explained.



"Really. My plane crashed a couple decades ago. I've been her since I was 8. My group all died. And I've learned that it's better to live all alone." He pulled a knife out of his pocket and started walking closer.

"What are you doing?" Kelsi asked, her voice shaking.

"I've got a problem. Time to make it go away." He charged at the two. Kelsi screamed. Jason yelled. And then it was quiet.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Troy and Gabriella were attempting to fish again at the tide pools, this time with worms.

"Ugh, I can't believe you made me dig for worms!" Gabriella shivered at the memory, while casting her line.

"It's gonna be worth it when we eat fish tonight." Troy reminded her.

"True. And maybe we'll get some fruit, too." Gabriella said.

The two concentrated on their fishing for a minute when Gabriella heard a faint noise. "Did you just hear someone scream?" she asked.

"I don't think so. It was probably just you." He reassured.

"You're probably right."

HSM HSM HSM HSM

When Zeke and Sharpay woke up in the morning, her head was on his chest, and his arm was around her. They apologized to each other numerous times, but they both knew it was no accident.

After eating some berries for breakfast, and chatting with Zeke, Sharpay was ready to leave.

"Could you please come back with me?!" Sharpay pleaded, adding in her puppy dog eyes.

"Look, as much as I love spending time with you guys, I need some alone time, too." He explained.

"Alright.," she walked over to him, gave him a big hug, then kissed him on the cheek. He blushed in surprise, "Wish me luck lugging this back to camp!"



"I will," he said, smiling.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Chad was shooting hoops at the basketball hoop Jason and Zeke had made when Ryan came up to him.

"Can I try?" he asked.

"First you play baseball, and now basketball?" Chad said.

"Actually, I've never played basketball in my life, but I'm extremely bored and this seems like the best thing I can do around here." He admitted.

"Alright," Chad passed him the ball.

Ryan took the ball, dribbled, and then took a shot. _Swish._ Or, at least that's what it would sound like if they actually had a net on the rim.

"Whatever happened to I've never played in my life?" Chad asked, in shock.

"I really never played before." He told him.

"Damn!" Chad muttered.

**A/N- Muah ha ha!! I am bad!! Just remember my little tip…**


	21. We're Not Dead!

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing!!**

**A/N- I decided to say what day it is at the beginning and end, just like they do on Flight 29 Down. I had to skim through all the chapters, but I think I have the right date. **

**Chapter 21**

_Day 6 - Midday_

"I've got a problem. Time to make it go away." He charged at the two. Kelsi screamed. Jason yelled. And then it was quiet.

His arms wrapped around Kelsi still, Jason slowly opened his eyes that he had closed when he saw the man charging at them. He glanced over at Kelsi and saw her eyes were closed, too. But then he realized something. He was alive and feeling no pain at all! "Kelsi!" he cried, "We're not dead!"

"No, really!" the man said sarcastically. He was pulling his knife out of a squirrel's chest.

Kelsi, eyes now open, said, "Why'd you kill that poor squirrel?"

"He's been taking my food for years! Thank God he's gone!" his face turned from angry to calm and then he said, "So like I was saying, I started to enjoy being alone, but now that I'm actually talking to people again, I'm starting to think maybe that's not the best idea. By the way, I'm Trent, you are?"

Kelsi and Jason exchanged weird looks, when Jason said, "I'm Jason, and this is-,"

"Kelsi," she finished, "I'm Kelsi."

"Well Jason, Kelsi, are there any other people with you guys?"

"Yeah, there's six others back that way," Jason explained, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Think you have room at camp for one more?" Trent asked.

Jason and Kelsi exchanged glances, "Hold that thought." Jason said. He turned to Kelsi and whispered, "Should we let him come with us?"

Kelsi whispered back, "I don't know. He seems kinda crazy."

"But he has more experience here. He could help us."



"Alright."

"I think that's fine." Jason announced, "Do you have stuff you need to get?"

"Stuff? Please. I lost my stuff in the last hurricane." He answered.

"Hurricane?" Kelsi asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, you get one or two a year. Most aren't too bad. Except for two years ago."

Jason and Kelsi stared at him with blank expressions.

"Sooo, should we get going." He asked.

"We just need to get some bananas." Kelsi told him.

Then she and Jason started silently picking bananas and placing them in there packs, while Trent rambled on about how his plane crashed and how everyone but him died.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

After an even longer eternity than before of trudging through the jungle and on the beach Sharpay arrived at the beach, extremely exhausted, "I'm back!" she shouted, out of breathe. She couldn't believe she was able to lug that thing of water all the way back. She figured it had to do with her years of dance lessons.

Chad and Ryan, who were still messing around with the basketball by the "hoop" turned around. "Shar!" Ryan called, running her way. When he got to her, he gave her a big hug. "I didn't say anything, but I thought you were a goner!"

"Thanks Ryan, glad to know you had faith in me." She joked, hugging him back.

"I can't believe you got all of this water by yourself!" Chad exclaimed.

"Well Zeke helped me fill it, but I lugged it all the way here." Sharpay stated proudly.

"Wait, you saw Zeke?" Ryan questioned.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you guys didn't know. Zeke's decided to live by the river for now, this way he can get some alone time, but still see us when we go to get water."



"So he's not coming back?" Chad asked.

"At least for now. He could decide to come back. Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to take a long needed break on the beach." She trotted over to her tent, probably getting a bathing suit and towel, Chad assumed.

"Well, at least you got her to do a little work." Chad reassured Ryan.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Kelsi, Jason, and Trent were now all walking back to camp, and Trent was just finishing the story of his island life, "…and that's when I found you guys."

"Oh, cool." Kelsi said, pretending she wasn't bored half to death.

"So are we almost a camp?" Trent asked.

"I think we just to go beyond those two trees over there, and we should be at the beach." Jason said.

"Good. I'm sick of walking," he answered.

The trios passed the trees, walked a few more yards, and were on the beach.

"We got fruit!" Jason called.

Martha, who was tending the fire, walked up to them, "Great! We need this so bad!" Then she noticed Trent, "Who's this?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm Trent. I crashed here about 20 years ago."

Martha just stood there in shock.

"So where's everyone else?" Trent asked.

"I think Troy and Gabriella are still fishing, Chad and Ryan are at the basketball hoop. I think Sharpay just got back from getting water, and I have no clue where Zeke is." She started unloading Kelsi's backpack into a container.

"Oh. So where's this basketball hoop?"



"Back there," Martha directed.

"I'm gonna go check it out."

"I'll go introduce you," Jason insisted.

They walked over to the "court" where Chad was teaching Ryan how to shoot a free-throw.

"Hey guys, I have someone I want you to meet." He said.

Chad and Ryan turned to face them, "This is Trent," Jason said.

"I'm Chad."

"I'm Ryan."

"Nice to meet you."

"So how did you get here?" Chad asked.

"Oh, my plane crashed two decades ago. I was 8 years old at the time."

"Twenty years? That long?" Ryan said, shocked.

"Yup. Twenty years."

"Wow."

"C'mon Trent, let's go see Troy and Gabriella."

"Alright."

They found Troy and Gabriella, sitting on rocks at the edge of the lagoon. There were about seven or eight fish sitting in a bucket, but it didn't look like they were fishing anymore. They were having so much fun talking and laughing they didn't even realize it when Jason and Trent came up behind them.

"Hey guys!" Jason called.

Troy and Gabriella turned around, both blushing.

"This is Trent. His plane crashed twenty years ago. Me and Kelsi found him in the jungle."



"I'm Troy," he said, extending his hand. Trent shook it.

"Gabriella," she said.

Trent leaned into Jason and whispered, "Are they together?"

"Yeah," he whispered back, "We're gonna go see Sharpay," he said louder.

Sharpay was found lying on the beach, tanning.

"Sharpay, meet Trent," Jason said. He was starting to get sick of saying it so much.

"Trent?" she opened her eyes and sat up, "Oh, hi, stranger."

"Trent crashed here awhile ago, and he's gonna stay with us."

"Whatever," she lied back down on her towel and closed her eyes.

"She can be a drama queen sometimes," Jason explained.

"I heard that!" she exclaimed.

"Right. So that's everyone. Except Zeke. But we don't know where he is."

"He's at the river. He wants some alone time, but we'll still be able to see him when we go for water." Sharpay explained, eyes still closed.

"Right."

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I made the chapter a little longer than usual to make up for it. What do you think of Trent? I know, it was kinda weird and random. Reviews Please!**




	22. No Control

**A/N- Sorry for the wait! I got a little lazy with the typing.**

**Disclaimer- Do I have to repeat myself??**

**Chapter 22**

_Day 6 -Evening_

Zeke sat on the edge of the river, watching it flow away. He was extremely bored. "_Why did I_ _come here?_" he thought. The most fun he had had at the river was when Sharpay came. But that was days ago. Or atleast it felt that way/ That's when he made is decision. He stood up. "I'm going back" he said aloud to that invisible person listening. Then he realized the sun was going down, "Tomorrow!" he plopped himself back down.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

It was now dark out, and everyone was getting ready for bed. Troy had offered Trent an extra T-shirt he had for him to sleep in, but he refused. He now was sitting on a log by the fire, throwing twigs in every once in awhile. Kelsi, who was the last one to get ready, emerged from the woods, holding a flashlight and the clothes she had on that day. She was now in a plain read T-shirt and East High sweat pants. She stopped by the fire.

"Are you sleeping outside?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe. I don't know the guys well enough to share a tent with them."

"Are you sure? They're all nice. Mostly."

He stifled a laugh, "I'm fine," he threw another twig into the fire.

"Ok. Night."

"Night."

Kelsi walked into the girls tent.

Trent stayed at the fire pit for a long time, just watching in. Then, when he knew everyone was asleep, he picked up his knife. He slowly crept into the girls tent, and was leaning over Sharpay. Then a memory came flooding through his head, and he swore he heard someone yell, "Put your hands up!"

He dropped the knife by Sharpay's side and darted out of the tent, and by the fire. He layed on the ground, breathing deeply, before falling asleep to a nightmare.

_End Day 6_

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Everyone awoke to a blood piercing scream form no one other than Sharpay.

"What is it?" Taylor half asked half mumbled, putting her pillow over her ear.

"There's a knife on my sleeping bag!" she shrieked.

This got everyone up, "What?!"they said at once.

"See for yourself," she said. There it was. Laying right where Sharpay said.

_"It looks familiar,"_Kelsi thought, but she didn't say it out loud.

Troy had no poked his head into the tent, "What's going on? Is everyone ok?"

"Were fine but there's a knife in here!" Sharpay shouted.

"Was it there before?" Chad asked, who was now standing behind Troy.

"Yes Chad, Sharpay was screaming at a knife she put there herself."

"Just asking!" he cried.

Kelsi picked up the knife and looked at it again. I'll be right back. She took the knife and went outside.

While everyone else was in the girls tent trying to figure out what happen, Trent was still asleep on the ground.

Kelsi shook him awake, "What did you do!" she whisper-shouted!

Eyes still closed he yelled, "I'm innocent, I'm innocent!" Then he woke up, 'Huh?"

"This was in the girls tent!" Kelsi showed him the knife, "I know it's yours, It's the same on you used to kill that squirrel. Is something wrong?"

Trent stood up, "Can I trust you?" he whispered.

"Yeah. I don't tell secrets."

"Come with me." He grabbed the knife out of her hands and gestured her to walk with him down the beach.

Once he was sure they were a safe distance from camp, he sopped and sat down. Kelsi sat down next to him. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Look. You seem like a person I can trust, so I need to talk to you."

"Shoot."

"Well first off, I lied. I haven't been here for 20 years. It's only been about 11 months. And I've been alone the entire time."

"Then how'd you get here?'

"This is the part you can't tell anybody. At least not yet. I'm a prisoner. Two years ago, I was arrested for murder. They through me in jail, but I still had this urge to kill. I tried to stop myself, I really tried, but I ended up killing someone who was in jail, too."

Kelsi started scooting away from him, her heart racing, "Why would you kill an innocent person?" she asked, trembling.

"I don't even know. But I think it has to do with my childhood. I guess you could say I lived in a bad part of town. I was 10 years old. My Dad had died with cancer the year before. So I was alone with my mom. We were watching TV late one night, when we heard a window crash. My mom told me to go up in my room and lock all the doors, so I did. All I remember is hearing screams, and things being broken. And then silence. I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to fing my mom on the floor, dead. Ever since, I've been getting mad rages, and eventually they got so bad that I was hurting people. And I can't control it." A tear rolled down his cheek, and he sniffled.

"But I still don't get how you got here."

"Well that on person I killed turned into five. They said I was to dangerous to even be in jail. They dropped me on this island with food and water and said they'd be back in a year. I managed to find a knife in a first aid kit I grabbed from the back."

"So when you found me and Jason, you really were going to kill us."

"But I stopped myself. I thought, why should I kill innocent people and make the ones who love them feel the same way I did after I lost my mom. That's what got me through. But then the rage came back, and I couldn't stop myself. It's like a force takes over my body, and I can't control it. And I hate living with the guilt."

It was silent for awhile, but then Kelsi said, "But look. You obviously getting better. You stopped yourself twice now. Soon, it probably won't even happen anymore.

Trent had now stopped crying, "I wish I could believe that."

Kelsi got up, and walked back to camp.

**A/N- This is turning into a thriller with drama. So now we all know about Trent. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and Review!!**


	23. We Need Water

**Disclaimer- Nope, I own nothing.**

**A/N- Decided to do a flashback thing since the last update was awhile ago.**

_**Last Chapter- Sharpay found a knife next to her sleeping bag and Trent confides in Kelsi about his criminal past.**_

**Chapter 23**

_Day 7 – Morning_

As Kelsi walked backed to camp, she thought about everything Trent had told her. She could barely believe it. Other than the two murder attempts, he seemed like a nice guy. She couldn't help but wonder why Trent had chosen her to confide in out of everyone else.

When Kelsi arrived at camp, everyone was eating breakfast around the campfire.

"Is everyone sure they didn't bring the knife into the tent with them?" she heard Taylor ask.

Everyone nodded.

Kelsi silently walked up to the fire pit and took a seat next to Jason.

"Hey Kels! Where were you?" he asked.

"Oh. I was just, um, in the jungle."

"Why?"

"Trent needed to tell me something."

"Tell you what?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Kelsi. Everyone knows that when you say nothing it really means something. You can tell me."

"Look, I promised not to tell."

"Alright." Jason got up and went to make a video diary.

Jason VD:



I think Kelsi's hiding something from me. Back at home, she told me everything. But now that we're here, on this island, things are just… different. But we've been here for a week, so I can't blame her for acting different. I guess I'm just worried about her. Especially with this Trent guy. To be honest, he's creeping me out.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Zeke was trudging through the dense jungle. All he was carrying was the water bottle he had brought along when he had first made his journey to the river. But still, the jungle was thick. And it was hot. Hotter then any day they had before. He stopped, took a chug, and went on.

By the time he reached the end of the jungle, his water bottle was almost empty and he still and the beach to cover. Not to mention, he was thirsty. He took a little sip and headed on.

Not even half way to camp, Zeke tried to take a sip of water, but his bottle was empty. He turned it completely upside-down and shook it over his mouth. He only managed to get a drop to land on his tongue. "I'll be alright," he said aloud to himself. He wiped his brow, "I'll be alright."

HSM HSM HSM HSM

After making his video diary, Jason realized his water bottle was empty. He walked over to the fire pit to see if there was any boiled water left, but all the extra bottles were empty. He walked over to the large container that was supposed to be filled with river water but there was only a little bit stuck in the crease of the container_. "Time to call a meeting,"_ he thought.

He first went to the tide pools where Troy and Gabriella were fishing. "I'm calling a meeting at the fire pit."

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"Nothing huge," he answered, "Well, it's not huge yet."

He walked off to find the others. Sharpay was tanning on the beach, Ryan was getting fire wood, Martha an Taylor were using a textbook they brought from school to see if they could identify any eatable plants, and Kelsi and Trent were looking for food. _"Wait, since when was Kelsi hanging out with Trent so much?"_ he shook the thought out of his mind deciding to deal with it later.



"Alright, this may not be a big problem yet, but were out of water." Jason began.

"You brought us here to tell us were out of water? I think we could've figured that out ourselves." Sharpay said.

"But that's not the point. First, someone needs to go get the water, which will probably be an overnight trip. But even bigger, that one container of water only lasted a few days. Either we need some sort of schedule for someone to get water every other day, or we need more people to bring more containers at once." Jason replied.

"Well we do have three containers. Two of them are really big, one's small. We probably only need two people to do the job." Taylor added.

"Well I'm definitely not doing that again." Sharpay said, crossing her arms.

It was silent until Trent spoke up, "I'll go."

"He speaks!" Chad said. Taylor nudged him, and then gave him a warning look. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"So who wants to go with him?" Gabriella asked.

It fell silent again.

_"Please raise your hand someone. Please!"_ Kelsi thought, _"Anyone?" _She sighed and said, "I'll go with him."

Jason jumped at the sound of her voice, "Are you sure, Kels?"

"I'll be fine. No one's gotten lost taken this route yet. I know it's safe. And who knows, maybe I'll get Zeke to come back." _  
_

"Alright then, you leave this afternoon." Jason said.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Zeke was now exhausted and extremely thirsty. But he was close to camp. If he looked closely, he could see a little dot of fire and his friends moving around camp, but they looked smaller than ants.

His mouth felt like sand paper and his could barely move his legs. And for the past twenty minutes his stomach had been killing him. All of a sudden he felt something building in his throat. He fell 

to his knees and empty out whatever was left in his stomach. His stomach stopped hurting, but he knew that throwing up wasn't a good thing. He crawled a few feet.

"Help!" he tried to yell. But his voice hurt when he talked. He needed water, "Help!" he called again. But it was useless. Nobody would hear him.

He crawled closer to the edge of the jungle where the trees cast a shadow over the sand. It was nice and cool, the perfect place to rest. He lay down, and went to sleep, deciding he would be able to make it back after his nap.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

It was now late afternoon and Trent and Kelsi were preparing for their departure. They were hoping to get it a little faster then Sharpay considering they volunteered to do the job and they planned on bringing a bigger container to scoop the water in. If everything went well, they'd spend the night and be back by morning.

After walking along the water for about 15 minutes, Kelsi spotted something laying on the ground near the jungle.

"Do you see that?" she asked, pointing.

Trent followed her finger, "I think it might be a dead animal."

"I don't know. I'm gonna go see what it is." She began walking toward the figure dragging her container behind her. Trent rolled his eyes and followed her.

Ten feet later, Kelsi was able to tell what the figure was. "Oh no," she said aloud, "This can't be happening," she dropped the container and began to run, "Zeke!"

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Jason was gloomily staring into the fire. He was supposed to be tending the fire, when Gabriella came up to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be making sure the fire stays lit?" she asked, staring at the small burning embers that were supposed to be fire.



"I am," he answered. Then he realized what the fire looked, "Oh," he said, throwing a log on top. He sighed and rested his head on his hand.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked, sitting on a log next to him.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried about Kelsi."

"Because she's alone with Trent?" Jason nodded, "Well Trent hasn't hurt any of us since he got here, just attempted to. I'm sure she'll be fine." Gabriella reassured.

"But it's not even that. They've been spending a lot of time with each other."

"So you're saying you're jealous?"

"As weird as it sounds…. I think I am."

"Jason, Kelsi really likes you. I mean, really, really likes you. You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure Trent is just a new friend to her."

"I hope you're right."

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Trent and Kelsi were kneeling on either side of an unconscious Zeke. At first they thought he was just sleeping until they found the empty water bottle and the spot where he puked.

"Zeke!" Kelsi said, tapping him lightly on the cheek, "Zeke!" but he was out cold. "We have to do something, he's dehydrated!"

"How about this, you stay here; I'll run back to camp to get help."

"Alright."

Trent began to sprint to camp.

"Wow." Kelsi said aloud, "He's fast."

**A/N- Sorry for the long update!! I made this chapter a page longer than usual to make up for it. But before you x out of this, I need everyone's opinion. Obviously, this story is getting pretty long. It's 23 chapters and we're only on day six. So I had a thought. I'm considering turning this story into a series, because I'm probably going to end up with over 50, maybe even over 60 chapters with what **

**I'm planning to do. And that's a lot. So tell me in your review and/or vote in the poll I'll be putting on my profile. Thanks for your help!! No go review!!**


	24. Sickness

**Chapter 24**

_Day 7 – Late Afternoon_

Trent was running as fast as possible on the sandy beach. He wasn't even sure why he was so concerned about a guy he hadn't even met before. He just figured he didn't need to see anymore deaths, even if this one wasn't his fault.

When he got to camp, Jason and Gabriella were the first people he saw.

"That Zack kid is lying on the beach unconscious!" he said, breathing hard.

"You mean Zeke?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, whatever, but we think he's dehydrated."

"We got to bring him back to camp!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"You mean carry him? I mean, he's out, he can't walk," Trent explained.

"I'll go get Ryan, Troy and Chad. You five can carry him, right?" she asked.

Trent and Jason exchanged glances, "Yeah." Jason answered.

"You go to Zeke, I'll tell the others."

"Got it." Jason said. He and Trent began running to Zeke and Kelsi.

Gabriella decided she should tell the guys first so they could get Zeke to camp as soon as possible. She started searching frantically through the jungle until she found them collecting firewood.

"Zeke's dehydrated; we need to bring him back to camp! Just go towards the way to the water path!" Gabriella ordered. The guys dropped their sticks and ran as told. Next she went to Ryan who was trying to fish. He ran off with Troy and Chad. She then told Taylor and Martha who were collecting fruit and Sharpay who was lying on the beach. Sharpay was almost in tears as they set up the boys' tent for Zeke to lie in. Taylor dug through the first aid kit looking for something that would help for dehydration. But then she realized they were missing the one thing they needed.

"Does anyone have water left?" she called.

"I have about half a bottle left," Gabriella answered.

"Go get all the bottles that have water in them and stick them in the boys' tent. Trent and Kelsi are going to have to make their water run soon." Taylor said.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Kelsi waited nervously for help to come_. "What if we can't get him healthy? What if we run out of water? What if he dies?"_ Kelsi tried to shake off the bad thoughts but it was useless. She felt helpless and scared. There were no doctors, no hospitals, and no medicine except for whatever they had in the first aid kit, which wasn't much.

Relief flooded through her when she saw Trent and Jason running towards her, followed by Troy and Chad, then Ryan.

"We're gonna carry him back to camp, then deal with whatever else later," Jason explained. Kelsi nodded as the boys gently lifted Zeke and slowly walked back to camp.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Gabriella went running to the lagoon where Ryan was fishing, pleading he brought his water bottle with him. To her luck, she found it sitting next to the can they kept fishing supplies in. It wasn't even halfway full, but any amount of water would work.

She hustled back to camp. "I've got Ryan's!" she said, heading to the tent.

"Good," Taylor responded, "Troy and Chad's are in the tent. They're only a quarter full, though."

"Ryan has about half left."

Martha then emerged from the girls' tent with four bottles, "I've got all the girls' except Sharpay's."

"Mine's on the beach," she said, sniffling. She got up from her seat on the cooler and trudged down the beach.

"You stay, I'll go," Gabriella told her, decided that Sharpay wasn't going to get it fast enough.

Shortly after the girls finished setting up the tent and gathering water, the guys and Kelsi came carrying Zeke.

"Is he breathing?" Sharpay asked.

"Ya, but he's out," Chad told her.

"Where do we put him?" Troy asked.

"Boys tent," Gabriella said.

The boys walked over and placed Zeke in the tent. Everyone was now gathered outside it.

"Now what?" Ryan asked, "I took Drama, not First Aid."

"I think we need to give him water. That's most important." Martha explained.

"I'm gonna go look in the handbook that came with the first aid kit. There's millions of pills in there, there has to be one for dehydration." Taylor said, sitting down with the first aid kit, rummaging through it to find the handbook.

"How much water do we have left?" Troy asked.

"Not much. I think Trent and Kelsi should still go get more. We don't know how long it'll last." Gabriella advised.

"Should we go now?" Kelsi questioned.

Trent nodded, "Our stuff is still down the beach. We'll get it on the way." He started walking away.

"Take care of Zeke!" Kelsi called.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Martha was in the tent trying to feed water. It was a tough job, considering she could only give him small sips and most of it trickled down his chin. She was about to give him another sip when he started groaning.

"Zeke? Are you awake?"

"Where am I?" he mumbled. His eyes were barely open.

"You're in the boys tent. You're dehydrated, but we're nursing you back to health."

"I need water."

Martha handed him the bottle she was using.

Zeke began chugging the water.

"Don't drink too fast!" Martha warned, "You don't wanna-,"

Zeke clutched his stomach, then ran out of the tent.

"-puke."

Taylor poked her head into the tent, "Is he ok?"

"Ya, he just, um, got sick."

"Oh."

"Did you find the right pills?"

"I know what I'm looking for, it's just a matter of finding it. The first aid kit is just a big, orange duffel bag filled with medical supplies."

"Well, keep looking

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Kelsi and Trent had reached the spot where they left there stuff, and were now walking down the beach, looking out for the "T" tree.

"Do you think Zeke will be alright," Kelsi asked, breaking the long silence.

Trent stayed silent before saying, "I don't know. I mean, people get sick like that at home and live all the time. But we're not home."

It was silent again until Kelsi broke the silence... again, "So, how's your head?"

"My head?"

"Like psychologically , not physically."

"Ok, I guess. No weird urges to kill today. Maybe because I'm getting to know everyone."

"Or maybe because your realizing killing someone isn't going to make you feel better, just worst."

As they walked on, Trent thought about what Kelsi had told him, _"Maybe she's right."_

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait!! I started typing this at school a few days before we were let out (around 6/18) but then came summer vacation and I kinda put off typing this.**

**Also, watch Thunderbirds on Disney Channel on July 11th at 8 PM EST/ 7 PM C. It's a really great movie (or at least I think so) and Vanessa Hudgens is in it! It may sound like a wierd movie, but that's what I thought 2 years ago when my mom bought the DVD for me, and now I love it! So ya, watch that (:**


	25. Injury

**Chapter 25**

_Day 7 – Evening_

"I've got the pills," Taylor said, making her way into the tent with a small orange bottle. She pulled a pill out, "Here, swallow this."

Zeke took the pill and swallowed it with the last bit of water in his bottle. "How much water is there left?" he asked, drowsily.

Taylor looked over to Martha who had been taking care of him. "Half a bottle," she reluctantly told him.

"Am I gonna make it until Kelsi and Trent get back?"

"The river isn't too far away," Taylor started slowly, "They should be back by nightfall." _"If we're lucky,"_ she added mentally. "I'm gonna go see where the others are. Get some rest, Zeke," and she walked out of the tent.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Trent and Kelsi had finally reached the "T" tree and were now walking through the jungle. It was slowly beginning to get dark which made it hard for them to find their.

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Trent asked.

"I just saw a marked tree a minute ago, I think we're fine." Kelsi answered.

"You think?"

"Calm down. You've been on the island longer than I have, you should be leading."

"Yes, but I stayed in one small section of the island until I met you guys. Technically, I was supposed to stay on the beach they left me on, but I was sick of being alone. I figure I'll just go back before they come."

"What do you mean, 'they'?" Kelsi questioned.

"The police,"

"So they're coming to take you home."

"Basically."

"Oh my God, that's great!"



"Why?"

"We'll be rescued! When are they coming?!"

"They said at least a year. Chances are, it's gonna be two or three. They could suddenly decide I need to stay here longer."

Kelsi's expression suddenly changed, "Now I kinda wish you didn't tell me about this."

"Why not?"

"Sure, it means were gonna be rescued, but now I'm anxious. In a month from now, I'll be thinking about how rescue could be coming today. I'm worried it'll get to me. Not to mention the fact we'll have to wait at least a month."

"Well it's not like your waiting alone. That would be worse. Trust me, I know."

"Just don't tell the others yet."

"They don't even know the real reason I'm here. No way I'm telling."

"Good. Thanks."

"No problem."

About ten minutes later, rushing water from the river could be heard in the distance.

"I think that's the river." Kelsi said.

"Race me there?"

"Definitely not. I'm horrible at running."

"C'mon, we need to get back soon anyway. Zeke's counting on us. That's his name, right?"

"I guess you right. And yes, Zeke's his name."

"Alright. Ready, set, GO!"

The two set off running. Trent was in the lead, which wasn't surprising. He looked back to see how far Kelsi was behind him. To his surprise, Kelsi wasn't too far away."

"Oof!" He nearly tripped over a root that had came up from the ground, "Hey Kelsi, watch out for that-,"

But he had warned her too late. Kelsi had tripped and was now on the ground, rubbing her ankle. Trent turned around and ran towards her.

"Are you ok?"



"No, it's my ankle. I think I sprained it."

"How bad does it feel?"

"I don't know."

"Try standing up and walking."

Trent slowly helped Kelsi get up. She tried to walk but ended up limping.

"Ow!" she cried.

Trent racked his brain trying to figure out what to do. He had no idea how to help a sprained ankle. He didn't even know if it was sprained. For all they knew it was broken.

"Um… do you think you can make it to the river?"

"I think so. I'll have to lean on you or find a stick to use as a crutch, though."

Trent started scanning the ground but it was too dark to see anything on the ground. He walked over to Kelsi, "Just lean on me."

Kelsi wrapped her arm around Trent's shoulders and began hopping on one foot. What could've took ten minutes was going to take much longer then that.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

The sun had now gone all the way down and everyone was preparing to go to bed. Martha was sill in the tent taking care of Zeke.

"You gotta try and go to sleep, Zeke. That's the only way you're gonna get better," She told him.

"But what if my body decides that the best way to heal me is to make me die."

"Don't even think about that. You'll be fine. Kelsi and Trent are on their way with water. You're gonna be ok."

"Thanks Martha. I appreciate it."

Instead of saying anything, she just smiled. That was all she needed to do.

**A/N- Sorry for the long update!! I had a dilemma, which is all figured out now. I've planned out the next few days so I'm hoping I can get you guys quicker updates, but my mom recently gave me the "you've been on the computer too much" speech so I can't guarantee. Reviews please!!**


	26. Fighting Tears

**A/N- I am sooooo sorry for making you guys wait 2 months!! I have a million excuses but basically I've been really bust with school, and I have a writer's block :P Plus, I'm hooked on the Twilight Saga now, (I've got less than 50 pages left in Breaking Dawn but I really wanted to update!) and it's taken me about 3 weeks to finish those. But anyway, here's the chapter!!**

**Chapter 26**

_Day 7 – Night_

Night had fallen and Kelsi and Trent were still hobbling their way through the jungle. It had gotten to the point where it was so dark, they couldn't even see the marked trees, and were now just using the sound of the river, pleading they didn't get thrown too far off course.

"I think I see an opening in the trees," Trent said, squinting to be sure, "The river's probably up ahead."

Kelsi began to speed up.

"Slow down! We've got time. It's not like we can walk back tonight anyway."

Kelsi sighed, "I'm just worried about Zeke. You may not care too much, but I have a feeling they're almost out of water. They were counting on us to get back tonight, or at least tomorrow morning."

"I'm sure everything's fine," he lied, because he really doubted it. Even if there was enough water for Zeke, someone else was bound to get dehydrated, too. He was feeling a little parched himself.

About ten minutes later, they finally reached the river. Trent turned the container he was dragging along with his free hand upside-down and let Kelsi sit upon it.

He scanned the area around him doing his best to make out what the dark figures around him were. "If Zeke made any kind of camp, we're nowhere near it," he concluded, "Looks like we're sleepin' on the ground."

Kelsi yawned. "Yay," she said drowsily, yet still sarcastically as intended. She scooted herself off the container and lied on the ground. Closing her eyes she said, "Whatever, I'm too tired to care where I sleep."

Trent quietly chuckled and lied down next to her leaving a foot in between them. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

_End Day 7_

HSM HSM HSM HSM

_Day 8 – Morning_

Zeke woke up with a pain in his stomach and a scratchy dry throat. He felt even worse than yesterday. _Funny,_ he thought, _I thought sleep was supposed to make you feel better._ He reached to his side for his water bottle which only was a quarter full. He took a small sip, almost positive it was the last of it. It didn't do much.

Suddenly he heard tapping on the tent. "Zeke? You up?" Martha said.

"Yeah," he croaked, jumping at the new sound of his voice.

She unzipped the tent and stepped inside. Zeke squinted as the sunlight poured in.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"About eleven. Everyone's up now. It's ok, though, you need to sleep as much as possible."

He nodded.

"You feel any better?"

"Worse," he groaned, clutching his stomach, "Hold on." Martha cleared the way for him as his darted out of the tent and into the jungle.

Zeke came back a few minutes later, "I feel a little better now."

"That's good. We'll give you another pill in a couple hours."

"Alright." Suddenly he leaned back, moaning.

"Are you ok?!" she asked, startled.

"I'm…fine." Zeke said, wincing in pain.

Martha silently got up and left the tent.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Sharpay was sitting by the fire with her head in her hands. She didn't even care how much hotter the fire was making. Nothing could get her to stop thinking about Zeke.

The she saw Martha reappear from the tent with a glum expression.

"Is he ok?" she asked anxiously.

Martha shook her head, "Worse than yesterday." She trudged over to where Taylor was, by the first aid kit.

Sharpay felt tears gathering in her eyes, but forced them back. She'd cried enough the past few days. She got up and headed for the food container, hoping that some food could help get her mind off of Zeke for a little.

**A/N- Yay!! I feel relieved after writing this, lol. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up within this month. I'd like to have an update after HSM3 premieres (3 DAYS!!) But I'm not gonna make any promises, just in case. Reviews please!!**

**Oh, by the way, I have a website now!! I think I made it in June, actually. But go check it out!!**

**I can't post the link here, but it is on my profile.**


	27. Pulling Through

**A/N- Just thought I'd say this, but I've been officially writing this for a year!! Actually, that's kinda pathetic considering it's not done yet, but oh well. So thanks to everyone who's stuck with me.**

**Chapter 27**

_Day 8 – Morning_

Kelsi woke up in the morning with her back hurting more than her ankle. She struggled to stand up, feeling old, but perked up when she realized the pain in her ankle had gone away enough where she could walk but still bear the pain. She noticed Trent kneeling by the river, filling the container and limped over to him.

"Hey, need any help?" she asked.

Trent jumped up, nearly falling in the water, "Oh, hey, you're up. Yeah, there's another cup over there." He pointed to a spot right near where Kelsi had been sleeping seconds before. She began to hobble her way over, but he stopped her, "On second thought, you use this one; I'll go get the other one." He lifted himself up and jogged to go get it.

Kelsi and Trent spent the rest of the morning getting the container filled. The cups they were using were bigger than the ones Sharpay had used, but still weren't very effective. Trent snapped on the lid when the job was finally done.

"I was walking along the river early this morning," he said, "I found the marked path about half a mile upstream. We're probably better off using that instead of going straight to the woods and not knowing where we are. "

"Alright," Kelsi agreed, "Sorry if I slow us down. I can walk, but I limp."

"It's fine. We can take breaks. Ready to go?"

Kelsi nodded. Trent lifted one end of the container and began dragging it along. The second container had been left back at camp accidentally when the whole 'Zeke's Sick' scene had started. This was good, because with a limping Kelsi, what took Trent fifteen minutes this morning, took the two forty-five minutes.

"The tree's right there," Trent said. He set the container down and took a seat, "I think it's time for a break."

Kelsi sat down next to him, "Good. My ankles killing me." Suddenly her stomach growled.

"I think I remember seeing some berries over there," he said, getting up to find them.

A few minutes later he came back with two handfuls of bluish-purplish circles. He dumped one off into Kelsi's hands.

"Thanks," she said, popping one into her mouth.

"We can't stay too long," Kelsi suddenly said, "Zeke's counting on us. It's life or death."

"I almost forgot about him," Trent said, shoving the rest of his food in his mouth, "Let's go. You can eat while we walk."

"What's with the sudden motivation?" Kelsi asked, slightly amazed.

"I've hurt a lot of people, both physically and mentally I realize now. I don't want to do it again, even if it's not necessarily my fault," he explained, "I've decided I'm sick of being the monster."

"Glad you've learned you're lesson," Kelsi said, smiling. _Maybe this is why we crashed, because Trent needed someone to help him learn,_ Kelsi thought.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

_Midday_

Zeke and Martha were in the tent, Zeke still sick.

"Are you sure this is the last of the water?" Zeke croaked.

"Yeah," Martha said glumly, "Go ahead and drink it."

"But you guys haven't had any all day."

"We're fine. We've been eating fruit, there's water in that. And Kelsi and Trent will be back, soon."

Zeke still didn't look convinced, but he took the last sip anyway.

"If you get thirsty again, we'll see if you can hold down some fruit. That should help," she said, "Just call if you need something." Martha left the tent, ready to give the group another update.

"How's he doing?" Ryan asked. Even he was being affected by this.

"He's the same as before. He just finished the last of the water, though," she explained.

"Kelsi and Trent should be back any time now," Taylor said, "Hopefully they got an early start this morning."

"But what if they don't come back 'til later?" Chad asked.

"We can try giving him some fruit. I don't know if his stomach will be able to hold it down though."

"Well when was the last time he… um… threw up?" Gabriella asked.

"Yesterday morning. He hasn't really had anything but water since then, though," Martha said.

"Well if it's the only thing we've got for him, we'll have to try it," Troy said.

Sharpay stayed silent. She looked like she was about to cry.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

_Evening_

Zeke awoke in the tent, startled by his surroundings. For some reason he thought he was in his bedroom.

His throat burned and he began searching for his water bottle with his hands. _Oh right, it's gone_, he remembered.

On cue, Martha walked into the tent.

"I heard you moving around," she said, "Need anything?"

"Are you sure there's no water?" he asked.

"Me, Taylor, and Gabriella were just looking around camp again. We didn't find anything. Do you wanna try some fruit?"

"Guess so," he mumbled.

Martha disappeared for a moment and came back with some slices of mango.

"You can just suck the juice out if you want," she suggested.

Zeke did that, afraid that eating food would cause him to get sick again.

Suddenly a commotion could be heard from outside.

"I'll be right back," Martha said.

When she left the tent, a huge grin spread across her face when she saw Trent and Kelsi with a container full of water.

"You're back!" she cried, running up to them.

"Why weren't you back earlier?" Sharpay asked. Even she, who had been depressed all day, was glad to see them.

"I twisted my ankle last night," Kelsi explained, "So I was limping all the way here."

"We should start boiling this so we can get it to Zeke," Gabriella said.

"Is he ok?" Kelsi questioned.

"He's gotten worse since you left. And he finished off the water earlier today. I was just giving him fruit juice when you got here," Martha explained.

"I'll start boiling," Taylor offered, going to get the pot they used.

Martha decided to go tell Zeke the news.

"Zeke! Kelsi and Trent are back! They have water!"

"Can I have some?" he asked, "This stuff is good, but I'm still thirsty."

"Taylor's boiling some now. We'll get it to you soon."

"Thanks again, Martha."

"No problem."

**A/N- Yay! They're back! But Zeke's still sick. He's not gonna just magically get better because Kelsi and Trent came back. Reviews please!!**

**Oh, by the way, I'm probably going to be changing my pen name to ****xForever-Dazzledx**** sometime this week. I'm starting to get ideas for more than just Flight 29 Down related stuff, so I figured I needed something more flexible. It might not be exactly that, but that's what I hope for it to be.**

**One more thing, Happy Thanksgiving to anyone in America!**


	28. Losing Sanity

**Chapter 28**

_Day 9 – Late Morning_

Zeke woke up in the morning feeling extremely stiff, overheated, and slightly hungry. But this felt a thousand times better than the unbearable stomach ache, the sandpaper-like feeling from thirst in your throat, and being ice cold, yet still sweating. He decided to try and stand up.

Suddenly he felt dizzy and his vision began to cloud over by little brown dots. He got an unsettling feeling in his stomach, too.

_Maybe it's best I keep resting._

He laid back down, this time on top of his sleeping bag instead of inside it.

_Might as well get some more sleep._

He shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep, even though he wasn't the slightest bit tired.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Trent was at the edge of the jungle collecting firewood, when he was approached by Kelsi.

"Can I talk to you for a sec'?" she asked.

"Sure. What is it?" He bent down and grabbed another stick.

"I think you need to tell everyone your real story."

Trent dropped the bundle he was carrying.

"Oh c'mon, it won't be that hard," Kelsi reassured, "You told me pretty easily."

"That's because you were on to me," he stated, "and you seemed like this kind of person who can keep a secret. Am I right?"

"I haven't told anyone. I think you should be the one to let them know what's really going on."

"Oh yes, I think everyone should know I'm a murderer so they can all hide in fear when I'm around. That's exactly what I want!"

Kelsi frowned at his sarcasm. "How about you just tell them half the story? They don't need to know your entire past. Just tell them you've only been here a year, not twenty," she suggested.

"I can guarantee they'll ask how I got here. What do I do then? Lie again? That's not gonna change anything."

"Then just tell them the whole story. You've only helped us so far! I mean, does it look like I'm cowering in fear right now?"

"Look, I don't know if I'm ready to give them my autobiography," he explained.

Kelsi thought for a minute. "But what if someone accidentally found out? I mean, Sharpay told everyone what was in Zeke's video diary when she found out he was reluctant to get rescued. Imagine what she would do if she knew your secret? She would tell everyone, and they would think you were some sort of liar who doesn't want to reveal his past."

"Well that's kind of what I am."

"Just think about it, okay?'

"Fine," he grumbled. Kelsi walked away and he began collecting the sticks he brought.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Jason VD:

I just saw Kelsi in the woods with Trent. This is the second time they've done this beside their recent trip to the river. I know it's wrong to spy and all, but I could barely hear what they were saying as it was. All I heard was 'Let them know what's really going on.' What exactly _is_ going on with them? I hate to admit it, but I'm a little jealous.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

_Afternoon_

Sharpay sat alone by the fire, thinking about everything that was going on. It was a lot more than she ever had to deal with before. She decided to make a video diary to vent, since everyone was too busy to talk with her.

Sharpay VD:

This place is pulling me apart! I feel so… useless! All I've been able to do lately is think about life, which is something I don't usually do. First there's Zeke being sick. I mean, if Kelsi and Trent had come back any later, he could have been too sick to cure! And he's still sick! Not only that, but if I have to spend one more night squished in the other tent with everyone else here, I'm just gonna go sleep in Zeke's tent. Who cares if I get sick? It sounds pretty luxurious to me! Then there's the fact that it's been over a week, and we're still on this freakin' island! I'm hot, I'm sweaty, and I haven't been able to bathe since we've crashed. I can't take it anymore! I don't see how everyone else can stand it! It's like they're so caught up with these little camp chores that they've forgotten what's really going on here! Maybe it's time I find something useful for me to do instead of sitting here going insane.

Sharpay shut the camera off feeling a little relieved. Not only that, but she gave herself an idea to keep her sane, though the idea was definitely unlike her.

_Time to find some work to do._

**A/N- I'm very proud of myself. This is one of my quickest updates in awhile. Tell me what you think and review!!**


	29. Accusation

**Chapter 29**

_Day 9 – Afternoon_

Troy and Gabriella were fishing at their usual lagoon. They had just finished digging up worms for bait, and the fish were already biting. Gabriella had burst out laughing when the fish splashed Troy while he was trying to get it ashore. He ended up laughing at himself, too. All was well until an unexpected visitor came.

"Need any help?"

The couple stopped laughing and looked at each other with looks saying _Is that really Sharpay?_

"Um… you really want to help?" Gabriella asked.

"Fishing seems to be the easiest thing to do here," Sharpay replied.

"Ok then… uh, you can use my pole and I'll go make another one," Troy said, handing her his rod, "Can you teach her what to do, Gabs?"

"Sure," Gabriella answered, still a little bit shocked from Sharpay's sudden wave of responsibility. It was so unlike her. Almost _too_ unlike her.

Sharpay held the pole with a smile on her face. "So, how do we do this?" she asked.

"It's not too hard. Just take a worm from the bucket and hook it onto the earring attached to the string," she explained.

"Wait, whose earrings are these?"

"Calm down, they're mine. But anyway, after you hook the worm on you throw it in the water. Then when you feel it tugging you use one hand to pull the string in. But be careful, the fish like to splash."

"Ok, sounds easy enough." She began to put her hand in the worm bucket when she stopped suddenly and scrunched her face. "Eww!! Do I have to touch it?"

Gabriella laughed, though her first reaction was similar, "You get used to it."

Sharpay reluctantly stuck her hand in the bucket and pulled out a worm. _What has gotten into me? _She thought. But she kept going, taking several tries to get the bait hooked. Finally she threw the hook into the water and waited.

It was silent for awhile. A long while.

_Awkward,_ They both thought.

Finally Troy came back with a new pole and a dry shirt, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"What took you so long?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, I changed my shirt because that last fish I caught splashed me. Then I couldn't find a long enough stick to work as the rod and I couldn't fine the fishing line. Then I had to get another one of Gabby's earrings to use and put the whole thing together. You don't mind, do you Gabs?"

"No, it's fine. I have no need to wear them here. And the ones I took are cheap anyways."

Troy took a seat between the two girls, baited his hook, and threw his line in. A few minutes later, he felt his rod tugging. He yanked on the thread and pulled the fish out of the water.

"Troy, you're amazing at this!" Sharpay squealed.

"Nice catch," Gabriella added.

"Thanks," he responded, pulling the fish off the hook and dropping it into another bucket next to the worms.

Suddenly Sharpay felt her rod tugging towards the water, "My rod's moving! What do I do?"

"Pull the line in towards you. Remember what I said before?" Gabriella asked.

"Right. Sorry. I forgot." She began attempting to pull the line in, but the rod kept slipping from her one hand.

"I'll hold the rod," Troy offered, "You reel it in."

He took the rod from Sharpay's hand and she managed to pull the line out of the water. Unfortunately, the fish had left with the worm by the time she had done so. Sharpay frowned.

"It's ok, you'll get it next time," he reassured.

"Thanks, Troy," Sharpay replied.

"Yeah, it's not like that's the only fish in the sea," Gabriella said, forcing a weak smile.

"Yeah," she said.

_Something's up with her. _Gabriella thought, _She hasn't been this friendly with Troy since the summer when she… _her thoughts cut off, _oh no, this better not be a plan to get Troy again. _

HSM HSM HSM HSM

_Late Afternoon_

Everyone had just finished lunch and Sharpay was about to go find a new job to do when Gabriella confronted her.

"Sharpay!" she called, "Can I talk to you?"

She walked over to her, "Sure."

"Look, I appreciate you helping today. I really do. But were you really working because you felt like you needed to work? Look, if this is another one of your plots to get Troy again, then fine! Do what you want!"

"I wasn-," Sharpay started, but she was cut off.

"Go ahead and act all innocent. But in the end, just know that Troy will pick the one he wants, no matter what you try and do." She spun on her heel and walked away.

Sharpay stood there speechless. She couldn't believe what just happened.

Sharpay VD:

What the hell is Gabriella's problem? What, she thinks I can't try and do something useful without messing something up? I am through with trying to get Troy! It's obvious that he's in love with Gabriella. I've moved on. She knows that I like Zeke. Did she forget? Did she think that was all part of the plan? Does she think I'm some low life willing to cheat? I'm not like that! I mean, I'll admit, I've had my mean girl moments since Gabriella moved to Albuquerque, and I can be a drama queen, but I've learned! Can't I just hang out with Troy as a friend like everyone else?!

**A/N- Ok, I was gonna make this longer but the Survivor Finale is on and I wanted to post this tonight. I apologize for any grammar mistakes because I don't feel like going through this again to check for them. Reviews please!!**


	30. Patch The Unpatchable

**Chapter 30**

_Day 10 – Morning_

Sharpay woke up that morning still feeling tired. She couldn't stop thinking about what Gabriella had said to her last night. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again she got up and started getting her things to change into.

_Am I really _that _bad? _She thought, _I didn't have too many schemes since Gabriella got here, have I? Was it bad enough for her to think I'm just a rotten person or does she just jump to conclusions about people? _These questions flowed through her head over and over while she got ready.

_I need to talk to her, _she finally decided.

Sharpay found Troy and Gabriella at the lagoon again.

"Can I talk to you?" she said loudly enough to get their attention.

Troy just stared at her, confused, but Gabriella got up and went over to you.

"Yes?"

"Look, you've got it all wrong. I'm not trying to take Troy or whatever. I like Zeke remember?"

Gabriella's look changed from annoyed to like she was just slapped in the face.

"But I've been sitting around doing basically nothing and it's really got me thinking. And the thoughts are scaring me. I figured maybe I could get my mind of how much trouble we're in, and how Zeke could die at any moment now if I did some work. To my surprise, it did help. I was just trying to be friendly. I apologize if I gave you the wrong impression and I'm gonna go find another job to do."

Sharpay waited for a response, but Gabriella stood there speechless so she turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" she called.

Sharpay turned around, "Yes?"

"Look, I'm really sorry. I had no idea. It just seemed so, I don't know, like something you would do! You don't have to go."

"I think I'll go anyway." She started to walk away again.

"What was that about?" Troy asked once Sharpay was gone.

"Nothing," she answered, "Just a big misunderstanding."

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Sharpay walked back from the lagoon proud of herself. She didn't usually apologize for things that really weren't her fault. And she knew by steering clear of Gabriella, it would be easier not to start another conflict.

She decided she would work by the fire. It wasn't too different from where she started, but maybe by actually _doing_ something, she'd concentrate more on the job than everything else.

She found Martha sitting on one of the logs, poking the fire with a stick. She looked pale and completely out of it.

"Martha?" Sharpay called, but she didn't respond. "Martha!" she said, louder.

She jumped up, "What!? Oh, sorry."

"Are you ok? You seem kind of out of it."

"Yeah, sorry, just a little tired. And I've got this nasty stomach ache."

"Hopefully you didn't catch anything from Zeke."

Her expression changed from bad to worse. "Oh no, I bet I did!" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Well the chances of that are small. Right?" Sharpay tried to reassure.

But she didn't answer.

_Maybe I shouldn't be near the possibly sick person_ she thought.

She started walking toward the edge of the jungle to the start of the trail they had made so they wouldn't get lost while getting fire wood and fruit. Maybe she'd find someone who needed help.

A couple feet down the path, she heard Ryan singing to himself.

_He must've gone off the path to look._

"Hey Ryan! Need any help?" she shouted. The singing immediately stopped.

"Sure!"

Sharpay walked towards the voice.

"Oh, good. It's only you."

"What? Afraid someone walked in on your singing?" she laughed, "It's not like you're a bad singer. And everyone knows were singers."

"It's still embarrassing."

"Whatever. So you're getting fruit?"

"Yeah, I noticed we were running out of the stock," he explained, "I think there's a banana tree up ahead."

They walked in silence for a moment.

"Weren't you fishing before?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but I got in a fight with Gabriella. I didn't want to cause anymore drama with her."

"What happened?"

"She thought I was trying to take her 'precious Troy'."

"Well you can't blame her. You have attempted to ruin her life twice."

They now arrived at the tree and started picking the fruit and putting it in Ryan's backpack.

"But it's not like I succeeded!"

"You still hurt her."

"Ugh!" She dropped the banana she had in her hand and plopped down next to it, "I hate this place," she grumbled.

"What does that have to do with you and Gabriella?" Ryan asked, confused.

"It's hard to get along with her here! I over think everything and get worked up over nothing! It was so much easier at school where I could just avoid her! Ugh! I wanna go home!"

Ryan took a seat next to his sister, "We all do, Shar. We'll get home eventually."

"Thanks."

**A/N- Ok, so things with Gabriella and Sharpay are settled. Well sort of. Reviews please!!**

**P.S.- I now have a Youtube account!! So far I have posted a Twilight Music Video I made and a trailer for this very story!! Check them at www. Youtube .com / xForeverDazzledx (Just Remove All The Spaces)**


	31. No Worries

**Chapter 31**

_Day 10 – Afternoon_

Zeke woke up feeling the same way he felt yesterday. He was stiff, overheated, and hungry. But this time a new feeling was tacked on: boredom. He was sick of sleeping and letting Martha take care of him. His stomach stopped hurting and it had been more than twenty-four hours since he last threw up. He was healthy now.

_It's time to get up._

He sat up and the little brown dots fogged over his vision. He waited a second, and they disappeared, letting him see again.

He got up carefully and exited the tent. He inhaled deeply. He hadn't been outside in what felt like forever. He noticed Martha sitting by the fire a walked over to sit by her, realizing he felt a little shaky.

"Are you tending the fire? 'Cause I can help."

"Zeke? You're up!" Martha squealed, "Are you ok?"

"I'm a little stiff, but it feels good to be moving around. Do you need help?"

"Oh, I actually wasn't doing anything. I just really don't feel good. I though sitting down would make me feel better, but I still have this horrible stomach ache. I'm worried I got something from you."

"Oh, that's not good. I'm sorry if you did. I really appreciate you helping me, though."

"No problem," she said softly.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

_Late Afternoon_

Trent and Kelsi were walking along the beach picking up driftwood to burn for fire.

"How's your ankle doing?" Trent asked.

"Much better. I can walk with out limping, obviously. It only hurts a little."

"That's good."

They walked in silence for a moment.

"So, when do you plan on telling everyone the truth?"

Trent stopped, "Who said I was telling anyone."

"Me. Remember?"

He grimaced.

"Oh c'mon! We went through this already! You _have_ to tell them!"

"I don't _have_ to do anything!"

"Look, it's better to tell them now before someone finds out. The longer you wait, the worse it'll be."

"Oh, so you mean their reactions will already be bad?"

"Well I'm sure they'll all be a little scared at first. I mean, I know I was. But then they'll realize you've done no harm to us and you're ready to put the past behind you. Well, most of them anyway."

"Look, I don't see the point in letting them know. I barely like any of them!"

"Just keep thinking about, ok. You'll make the right choice eventually."

"Whatever," he mumbled, grabbing another piece of wood.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Jason VD:

Kelsi and Trent are out getting firewood. Again. I'm starting to wonder if that's all they do when they're together. That used to be _me_ spending all that time with her. I need to talk to Kelsi. Now.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Kelsi and Trent came back a few minutes after Jason put the camera away. After they put the drift wood with the rest of the firewood stack, Trent went out to help find food. Kelsi stayed behind leaving Jason with the perfect opportunity to talk to her.

"Look, I'm just gonna come right out and say it. What's going on with you and Trent?" he asked nervously.

_Crap_ Kelsi thought _does he know?_

"Nothing," she managed to say. She hated lying to people's faces, especially to good friends of hers like Jason.

"You're sure? Nothing at all?"

"Positive," she smiled, but felt her face getting hot. She hoped he didn't notice.

"Alright. Just wanted to know."

_Gosh, that was too close_ she thought. _Trent better hurry up and tell them._

_So I guess I was wrong,_ Jason thought, _they're nothing but friends. I mean, Kelsi wouldn't lie to me, right?_

He glanced over at Kelsi and realized she was walking over to the tents.

_Ok then._

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Kelsi hurried over to the tents and the fire pit. She felt bad about just leaving him there, but she needed to get away before he could ask anymore questions. She didn't want to lie, abut she couldn't tell the truth. The best she could do was avoid the subject altogether.

She thought about this until she noticed Zeke tending the fire.

"Zeke! You're up!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Kels! Yeah, I feel so much better. It's nice to get a little fresh air. Of been able to eat a little bit, too."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but I think I might have got Martha sick."

"Oh, that's not good."

"Yeah, she's lying in the tent now trying to sleep."

"Has she… um… thrown up at all?"

"No. Not yet, anyway."

"Well than don't start calling her sick yet. For all we know, it's all in her head and she's completely healthy."

Zeke thought for a moment, "I guess that could happen."

"Let's hope that's the case."

Just then, Ryan and Sharpay walked into camp holding bundles of fruit.

"Zeke! You're up!" Sharpay dropped all of her fruit and ran over to him. Kelsi laughed and went to help Ryan who was trying to pick it up without dropping his own.

"Are you ok? Do you still feel sick?"

"I'm fine. I feel great, actually."

Sharpay gave him a big bear hug, "I was so worried. I thought you were gonna…" she trailed off not even wanting to think about what could've happen.

"Well I'm here now. And healthy."

"Now that I know you're ok, I don't have to work to get my mind off of you!" she squealed.

Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"It was good while it lasted," Ryan whispered to her.

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked.

"When you were sick I got so worried and it was like I got hit with all the bad things that could happen here and I couldn't take it. I decided to do some work so I wouldn't think to much about it, but now that I know you're ok I realize that whatever bad thing gets thrown in our way, we'll pull through. So I have nothing to worry about."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't keep helping around camp."

"But it doesn't mean I should either."

Zeke chuckled, "How about this? Help me with whatever little chores I have to do until I'm completely healthy."

"Deal."

**A/N- I thought I'd write a long chapter. It's just over a thousand words so I'm satisfied, and hopefully you are too. On another note, I've broke 100 reviews!! Charmarctravis took the time to review all 30 chapters in a row, so thanks for that and thanks to everyone else who takes the time to review. Continue reviewing!!**


	32. Better Late Then Never

**Chapter 32**

_Day 11 – Afternoon_

Martha and Zeke were sitting around the fire, tending it and boiling water.

"You seem to be feeling better today," Zeke said.

"Yeah, I don't know what was wrong yesterday. I'm glad it's over though."

"Kelsi made a good point yesterday. She said the sickness was probably all in your head. You were most likely healthy the entire time."

"Seriously?" she asked incredulously.

Zeke nodded.

"Wow, I feel like an idiot!" she said laughing.

He laughed with her.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Kelsi and Trent were walking along a trail collecting fruit and firewood.

"So…," Kelsi started, "Are you gonna tell them?"

Trent groaned and Kelsi let out a giggle.

"Stop asking me that! How many times do I have to tell you my answer?!"

"As many times as it takes for you to do it," Kelsi stated.

"So if I tell them, will you stop bugging me?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Fine, let's go get everyone. But if I create a pandemonium, it's on you head."

"It'll be fine!" Kelsi reassured, "Trust me."

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Kelsi and Trent had gathered everyone from around camp and they were now sitting around the fire pit.

"Look, I don't know about this," Trent muttered quiet enough for Kelsi to hear.

"Just do it!" Kelsi urged.

"How do I start?"

"Like this," she said before announcing loud enough for everyone to hear, "Trent has something he'd like to say."

"Umm… hi everyone. I sort of have a confession to make."

"Confession?" Sharpay blurted, "About what?"

"I've been kind of lying to you all."

"Lying?" Taylor asked, "About what?"

"Just let him talk, guys," Kelsi told the group.

"I haven't told you the truth about how I got here. The truth is… I'm technically in jail right now."

"How is this jail? And why were you arrested?" Troy questioned.

"I was arrested for murder."

That did it. Everyone began gasping and shouting at Trent.

Trent shot a 'told you so' look crossed with a death glare at Kelsi. She just shrugged and mouthed 'sorry'. He rolled his eyes.

"Could everyone just shut up and listen for a second?!" Kelsi shouted. Everyone was immediately silenced. "Just let him explain."

Trent sighed and began, "Well it all started when I was a kid, I think. I guess you could say I lived in a bad part of town. I was 10 years old. My Dad had died with cancer the year before. So I was alone with my mom. We were watching TV late one night, when we heard a window crash. My mom told me to go up in my room and lock all the doors, so I did. All I remember is hearing screams, and things being broken. And then silence. I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to find my mom on the floor, dead. Ever since, I've been getting mad rages, and eventually they got so bad that I was hurting people. And I can't control it. Well that one person I killed turned into five. They said I was too dangerous to even be in jail. They dropped me on this island with food and water and said they'd be back in a year."

It was silent for a moment as the words sunk in and suddenly chaos broke out again.

"I can't believe he lied to us!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I can't believe Kelsi lied about it with him!" Jason added.

"We've been living with a killer all this time?!" Sharpay shrieked.

"We could've all been dead!" Ryan shouted.

"Guys, just CALM DOWN!" Kelsi yelled, "He hasn't hurt anyone of us! He said he feels guilty about the things he did and hates being the bad guy! He's getting better!"

"Just because he's 'getting better' doesn't mean he won't try and attack us!" Sharpay snapped, "I bet he was the one who left that night by my sleeping bag! I could've been killed!"

"But you weren't!" Kelsi retorted.

"Look, Kelsi has a point," Troy said.

_Thank you! _ she thought.

"Just because he's hurt people in the past, doesn't mean he'll hurt us," he continued, "He's done nothing but help so far. If attempts anything, we'll deal, but for right now just let the guy be! Give him a chance to redeem himself."

The subject was dropped after that. Too bad Trent was already gone by the time Troy had made his speech…

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Trent's POV:

I knew I shouldn't have trusted a bunch of high schoolers. I should've never given in to Kelsi and her 'truth is good' speech. I knew this would happen.

I had made my escape when everyone starting yelling at each other for the second time. They hadn't even noticed I left! I just walked a little bit into the jungle and now I'm making my way westward.

I'm sure Kelsi will try to come back for me, if she manages to find me, but I'm not coming back. Not everyone is as forgiving about the subject as she was. It's been awkward enough hanging out with a bunch of kids I barely know.

I should've just walked away when I heard Kelsi and Jason. I should've just stayed alone like I had been for the past however many months. It wasn't like it was making me too crazy. I could've handled it. But I'm going now, so it's all going to be okay again soon.

Better late than never.

**A/N- So what did you think of Trent's Point Of View?? I wasn't planning on doing that, but then it randomly hit me and I thought it was a good idea. Was it?? I want to know what you think!! Reviews please!!**


	33. Look Over There!

**Chapter 33**

_Day 10 – Late Afternoon_

Kelsi's VD:

I finally got Trent to let everyone know his secret today. Everyone freaked out at first, which I assumed would happen. But then Troy stepped in and stood up for him and now everyone doesn't seem to upset about having him around. It's all normal again. The only thing is, I can't seem to find him. I knew he had walked away from the arguing, but it's been hours now and I haven't seen him. I'm a little worried. He wouldn't leave for good, would he?

_Night_

It was now completely dark out and everyone was slowly filing into their designated tents to go to sleep. All but Kelsi, who sat in her pajamas, staring out into the jungle. She jumped when Taylor came up from behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"He's gone Kelsi," she told her, "Just let him go. He just confessed a lot. Give him some time. If he wants to come back, he'll come back. If he wants to stay wherever he ends up, then we'll leave him be. We can't force him to stay with us."

Kelsi simply nodded.

"C'mon, let's go to sleep," Taylor said. She stretched out her hand to Kelsi and pulled her up. They walked to the girls' tent in silence.

_Day 11 – Late Morning_

Jason was sitting on the beach taking a break from the monotonous chores he had been doing all morning. He was really getting sick of this place.

"I wish we'd just get rescued already," he muttered to himself.

Then as if someone had heard him, he saw a speck in the distance. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the object.

"Is that… oh my God!" He jumped up and ran to camp.

"There's a plan in the distance! There's a PLANE!" he yelled. He searched through camp randomly grabbing bright colored objects.

Troy emerged from the jungle, "What's up Jason? Why are you yelling?"

"THERE'S A PLANE!"

Troy's eyes opened wide in shock and joined Jason in grabbing bright colored objects. Soon Gabriella, Martha, Ryan and Kelsi had joined them, too. The others were probably too far into the jungle to hear them.

They all scrambled on to the beach flailing their arms, waving beach towels, and screaming at the top of their lungs. But soon the plane disappeared. Out of sight, but definitely not out of mind.

They all stood there with blank expressions.

"We missed it," Gabriella whispered, "Our first chance at rescue." She dropped the towel she was holding.

"We've gotta be prepared next time," Ryan muttered before walking away.

They all followed Ryan back to camp, except for Jason, who just stood there speechless, staring out to sea.

Eventually, he turned around and went with the others.

_Afternoon_

It was lunch time, and Jason decided this would be a good time to inform the others of the plane.

"You guys all probably know this by now, but we saw a plane today. A plane that could have easily been rescue. A one way trip back home. But it wasn't. It didn't see us. Because we hadn't even thought about what to do if by chance we saw a sign of rescue. I think we need some sort of plan or invention so that if rescue does come in sight again, we can be sure it'll actually be our rescue."

He looked around at the group, all who were gathered around the fire.

"Does anyone have any ideas? At all?" he asked.

Taylor slowly raised her hand, "I think I could try something. I'm not sure what exactly. I'm thinking some sort of fire signal. I'm just not sure how to get it lit up quickly."

"I think I have an idea," Gabriella chimed in.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

A couple hours later, the girls had collected a giant pile of sticks on the beach.

"So what's all this for?" Troy asked, who had offered to help.

"Were going to pour some gas from the plane all over it," Gabriella explained, "And then if we see a plane or a boat or some mean of rescue, we'll light it on fire. Easy right?"

"It's a great plan," Troy agreed, "But what if it rains?"

Taylor walked up behind them, "Already covered. We've got a tarp."

"This is great!" he exclaimed even though he was unsure how well a tarp would work. But it wouldn't rain for awhile, right? That's when he saw the clouds rolling in.

**A/N- Hee hee, I kinda took the signal fire idea from Flight 29 Down. I couldn't think of anything else so I tried to change it up a little. Reviews please!!**


End file.
